


He will fight to be happy

by niccg24



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Background Relationships, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Panic Attacks, Sex, Slow Burn, Soulmates, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Tobio takes charge, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:56:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 26,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27636478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niccg24/pseuds/niccg24
Summary: Kageyama Tobio life has not been easy by any means. With his mother walking out on him and his father when he was young. To being abused daily by said father. Oh and to finding out that he has two soulmates, both of whom are boys, and they don't want anything to do with him at first. He really didn't think his life could get any worse. But of course it does.Follow Kageyama making unexpected friends while getting over what happened at Kitagawa and trying to move on from his trouble past in hopes of a better future.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji & Kageyama Tobio, Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou/Tsukishima Kei, Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Ennoshita Chikara/Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Iwaizumi Hajime/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kageyama Miwa & Kageyama Tobio, Kageyama Tobio & Aobajousai Volleyball Club, Kageyama Tobio & Fukuroudani Volleyball Club, Kageyama Tobio & Inarizaki Volleyball Club, Kageyama Tobio & Karasuno Volleyball Club, Kageyama Tobio & Kindaichi Yuutarou & Kunimi Akira, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Yachi Hitoka/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 133
Kudos: 495





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first story on here! So there will be mistakes and maybe some plot confusion in this first chapter but I promise it will get better! So I hope you like it! And if you do I will try and update again soon! Thanks for reading and enjoy!

In a world where 98% of the population had a soulmate or even what’s called a Polybond, which is just someone with multiple soulmates. Kageyama was a little boy whose only reason to smile was the thought of being perfect for someone else out there.

Ever since he could remember, his parents had raised him to be perfect. The perfect son, with perfect grades and perfect behavior. He was supposed to be a kid that would make other parents envy his own. A future leader that everyone would want to follow. But of course, life doesn’t always go as you'd expect it to.

Kageyama Tobio was a very lonely child who didn't make friends very easily, since he was a shy and very blunt kid. Of course, that wasn’t his fault it was just how he was raised. He was always nervous when talking with someone else, afraid of saying something wrong or being misunderstood, something that happened often, as he was not very good with words. That would always end in a punishment at home. His parents would yell at him and ask him why he couldn’t be normal like the other kids. They were ashamed. Kageyama, not knowing why they were ashamed of him or what he was doing wrong, would now try and not make his parents so upset. So instead, he just closed himself off a bit. Only talking when spoken to or at volleyball practice. He hoped that would stop his parents from yelling at him and hitting him. Unfortunately, things were only going to get worse for Kageyama Tobio.

He started playing volleyball thanks to his grandfather. He spent a lot of time with him, to get away from his home, where his parents were yelling at each other all the time. One night during his 5th year of grade school, Kageyama was in his room, doing homework trying to drown out his parents yells once again, when suddenly a door slammed shut, and everything in the house fell silent. Kageyama stopped what he was doing and just listened, he didn’t know what had just happened, and he was too afraid to leave his room and find out. That night was the last time he heard from his mother. His mother left him, she left him with his father. His very angry and now unstable father. He didn’t always get along with his mother, I mean her beatings hurt almost as much as his fathers did, but the abandonment had hurt him a lot. He couldn't understand what he did to deserve all of this. Why was life so cruel to him?

His father blamed him for his mother leaving. Said that she didn’t want to put up with him anymore and all his uselessness. That had hurt him a lot. Yeah, he didn’t know if what his father was telling him was true or not, but he wouldn’t be surprised if it was. After that night the abuse started to get worse, it got much worse. His poor grandfather didn’t know about anything that was now going on in Kageyama’s house, and he never would because before the start of his first year of middle school his grandfather got very sick and died not long after. The one person that loved him unconditionally was gone now. Now he felt very alone and very broken. But the two things that got him through all the trauma was volleyball and knowing that one day he will meet his soulmates.

The writing on his arms appeared when he was 8 years old and all he wanted to do was write back to them and say hi but he couldn’t. His parents forbade it. Especially when they saw that he was in a Polybond. That’s when the mental abuse started. When his parents would go him not normal and why couldn’t he be like every other little boy that had a girl as their soulmate. Why did he have to have two boys as his soulmates, his parents would scream at him. They were very ashamed of him that day. That was the day his parents started to not see Kageyama as their son but more of just a nuisance. They thought it was his fault for having two boys as his soulmates when it had nothing to do with him. So that day he never said a word to either of his soulmates. He doesn’t even think they know that there is a third person in their bond. And he wanted to keep it that way for as long as possible. They seemed to already know each other so Kageyama would just feel like he didn’t belong, again. Maybe if he met them one day in the future, they would save him from his sad and broken life. That was what Kageyama was hoping for at least.

Volleyball was what kept him focus and grounded and let him forget for a while the thoughts that plague his mind all the time. The words that had been said to him so many times by his parents: _“why can't you be normal” “you are such a waste of space sometime” “we expected so much more from you, young man” “no wonder your mother left, she was tired of dealing with you” “stop crying, boys don't cry, grow up” “I pity the poor souls who end up as your soulmate”_ and so much more, that he didn't want to think about. When he played volleyball all those memories disappeared and the only thing that mattered were making sure that his hands hit the ball. It would bring him peace and quiet. Unfortunately, spending so much time in volleyball resulted in his grades dropping at school.

The first time he came home with a bad grade, his father slapped him. He yelled at him for once again being a failure and that he better make sure he didn’t fail anymore tests or the punishment would be worse than just a slap in the face. He didn’t know how the beatings he got on a regular basis could get any worse, but he decided to not find out. Kageyama had not shed a tear, afraid of what he would say, but believed that his father was being honest. But of course, it didn't end there, every time he did something that wasn't what was expected of perfect Tobio, he would be punished. Verbally and physically. It went from a slap, to denying him food to being a human punching bag for his father. Of course, his father made sure not to hit him too much in the face area, he didn’t need the school getting concern and sending the cops to their house.

The only thing that never was denied was volleyball, because as his father said “with your grades, that stupid sport is the only thing that would give you the chance of getting into a good high school and college. So, you'd better not fuck it up”.

Kageyama decided to go to school at Kitagawa Daiichi. His grandfather had told him once about that middle school. He said they had a great volleyball team and that he should try and get into that school if possible. And so, Kageyama made sure he did everything he could to ensure that he went to middle school there.

The first thing he did on his first day of middle school, was to visit the gym and imagine what it would be like to play with a team. He had been practicing volleyball for years, but all alone in his room, or at the park, or sometimes with his grandpa, before he died. Since he was alone, all he could practice was receiving, serving and setting, the last one being his favorite. He decided to become the best setter in the country. That way he would prove to his parents that he was worth it, and he wanted to make his grandfather proud. He grabbed his things and went to class, not wanting to be late on his first day.

After classes he went back to the gym, to hand in his form to be on the team. All the first years were requested to present themself to the older members of the team. Kageyama didn't miss the little twitch in the captain's eye, when he said he wanted to be a setter, but he didn't mind it much, he was too occupied trying not to stutter or make a fool of himself in front of everyone.

The first couple of weeks passed in a hurry. Kageyama realized how amazing of a setter the captain, Oikawa Tooru, was and how well he could work with everyone, especially their ace, Iwaizumi Hajime. Kageyama himself, started spending some time with Kunimi and Kindaichi, the other two first years on the team. He was surprised to find it a little easier to talk to them, but it seemed that since they had volleyball in common, they could easily fall into conversation. So, he felt happy to finally have a team and friends.

But sadly, not everything was like he expected. He soon realized that Oikawa didn't plan on letting him practice with Iwaizumi and nor was he interested in teaching anything to his kouhai. Instead, it seemed as if his senpai was more interested in picking on him and bullying him. Every time Kageyama would ask him to teach him anything, he would end up pushed to the side and being mocked. Oikawa made sure to call him stupid at least 5 times per day. Kageyama tried to pretend that it didn't hurt, but he couldn't help to be reminded of his parents words every time Oikawa insulted him.

One day, after school, his father stopped him before he could get to his room. He was surprised to see him there, since he usually came home late from work, or out drinking at a bar.

“Um where the hell do you think you’re going?” he asked with a cold voice.

“Umm…” he stuttered. “my…my room? I-I have home-homework to do.” He knew he had said the wrong thing when his eyes turned hard, and his eyebrows frowned.  
“Oh really, are you now...? I'm a little surprised, since clearly your grades don't show any proof that you've been studying at all.” He said.

Oh, so it was this again. He wasn't surprised though; he knew his grades weren't that great. Before he could even say anything, his father grabbed his arm and yanked it so he was sitting on the couch, he thought his shoulder was going to pop out of its socket with how hard his father pulled him, his father opened his mouth to say something but then stopped. His eyes going to his left arm. Kageyama looked down and saw the black writing from his soulmates. It wasn’t new to him or his father. They have been appearing since he was 8 so he wasn’t sure why he looked shocked all of a sudden. He had also heard something about an emotional connection too, but that usually happened way later. He knew that they weren’t at the stage yet because he couldn’t feel their emotions.

“Oh, so your soulmates are talking to each other huh. You haven’t said anything to them, have you? They still don’t know about you right?” He asked angrily as he pulled on his arm once again but much harder.

Kageyama winced and shook his head. “No, I haven’t said anything to them I swear!” He cried out in pain. His father let go of his arm but before he could even blink his father’s fist hit his face.

Kageyama cried out in pain and moved his arms to protect his face. His father pulled him off the couch and he fell on the floor and he felt his father’s foot kicking him in the stomach.

“Don’t you dare talk back to me, you ungrateful bastard.” He said. “I don’t know who you think you are but when you’re in this house you don’t talk back to me and you don’t yell. Do I make myself clear?” His father asked as he stopped kicking him and allowed him to speak.

Kageyama breathed in and out but all that did was cause him pain. “Yes, I understand. I’m sorry.” He said.

“Good. Now get to your room and go study! I do not want an idiot for a son and so far, that’s what I have.” He said to him. “And I hope you’re not hungry because for your poor grades you’re not eating dinner tonight.” He said. And before Kageyama could reply his father left the room and then he heard the door slammed shut so his father must have left the house.

Kageyama carefully got up off the floor and placed his hand on the wall to stable him. He was in so much pain. He held his stomach as he carefully walked up the steps and to the bathroom. When he got in there, he looked at himself in the mirror and gasped. His right eye was already starting to bruise.

 _‘That’s going to get some attention tomorrow.’_ He thought.

He sighed but ended up wincing in pain again and he slowly took his shirt off to see his ribs were also starting to turn a nasty blue and purple color.

 _‘Well, that explains why it hurts to so much to breathe.’_ He thought again.

There was nothing he could do about it though. All he could do was lie to whoever asked him what happened and hope they believed him. Although, volleyball practice tomorrow was going to be a nightmare. And he knew Oikawa was going to ask him a lot of questions about what happened to him. Not in a concern kind of way. More in an annoyed way because he probably won’t be able to push him around for a while because it would look bad on him as a captain.

He hated the fact that he was going to have to lie to Kindaichi and Kunimi. They were his first real friends, and he didn’t want to have to lie to them, but he knew if he didn’t and his father found out that he told someone what really happened at home he wasn’t sure what the outcome would be for him.

He decided to quickly, and carefully, take a shower and when he was done, he grabbed some pain medicine he found in the medicine cabinet and took one of them for the pain before going back into his room and starting on his homework and his studying. By the time he finished everything it was already 10 pm and he decided to go to bed. As he laid down in bed, he just prayed that tomorrow would be better. But unfortunately, that wasn’t the case.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kageyama didn't think his life could get any worse. Well he was wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! Thank you so much for all the feedback on the first chapter! I'm glad you guys liked it!  
> This next chapter is really long! I'm posting it earlier then I said I was because I'm taking my Mac to get looked at tomorrow and I don't know if they'll be able to fix it that day or if I'm going to have to leave it with them.  
> So brand new chapter! I'm hoping to have the next chapter out sometime next week. It will probably not be as long as this one is. Sorry.
> 
> Also I'm thinking of looking for a beta, not sure how I would go about that but whatever, we'll see. Just so I could have someone help me out. 
> 
> My writing style is not as good as I would like it to be so I'm sorry about that if it isn't flowing as smoothly. I'm still learning. 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this new chapter! I'd love to hear your feedback in the comments and if you have any ideas or questions leave them in the comments! If I like some of your ideas I might try and incorporate it into the story. Well see, not sure haha. Anywho, I hope you enjoy it!

Kageyama woke up the next morning to a whole lot of pain. He winced as he slowly sat up in his bed and slowly got out of bed and made his way to the bathroom. It was eerily quiet in the house. So, he wasn’t sure if his father was sound asleep in his room down the hall or if he even came home last night. Shaking that thought out of his head he opened the bathroom door and went in, closing it behind him. He took a look at himself in the mirror and winced.

 _‘Well looks like I was right about they're being a nasty bruise around my eye.’_ He thought as he stared at his right eye that had a nasty blue and purple color to it.

He then carefully lifted his shirt up and looked at his ribs. His ribs were also bruised, although he already knew that was going to happen last night, they were also showing a nasty blue and purple color littering his left side of his body.

He sighed as he carefully took the pain medicine bottle out of the cabinet and took one of the pills again, just like he did last night, before deciding to take an extra one to leave in his backpack just in case he needed it later on in the day. He went back into his room and quickly, but carefully, got ready for school and grabbed his backpack and went downstairs. The house was just as quiet as it was upstairs. So instead of taking any chances of running into his father he made himself a bento for lunch, which just consisted of whatever they had in the house. He grabbed an apple and left the house to make the journey to school.

The pain had subsided, which allowed him to think about what he was going to use as an excuse to anyone that asked him about his bruises.

 _‘It has to be believable. I don’t need anyone finding out what was really going on at home.’_ He thought.

He decided to just say he tripped and fell down the stairs at his house. Knowing that, that should be believable enough.

 _‘Well, I probably won’t be able to use that excuse again, if he decides to leave more bruises where people can see.’_ He thought.

He just hoped that the excuse would work on Kindaichi and Kunimi. He hated lying to them, but he didn’t have much of a choice.

He made it to school and for the most part just kept his head down the best he could. He knew that wouldn’t last though. And he was right. As he was walking to his classroom, he bumped right into someone.

“I’m sorry.” Kageyama mumbled.

He should have kept walking, but he decided to look up and instead and that’s when his day started to get worse. The person he ran into was none other than Oikawa, in all his glory.  
“Watch where you’re going….” Oikawa says until he stops and looks up to see who ran into him only for his eyes to wide a bit.

“Tobio-chan! What the hell happened to your face?” He asked. Reaching his hand out to grab at his chin and to turn it to face him more.

Kageyama flinched at Oikawa’s sudden touch but there wasn’t anything he could do about it.

“I fell down the steps at my house. I’m fine. You don’t have to worry about it.” He said as he pulled his chin out of Oikawa’s hand.

“Who said I was worried Tobio-chan?” He asked. “I just want to know if I’ll have to deal with you at practice today.”

Kageyama rolled his eyes at that. Of course, that’s what he cares about.

“Well sorry to disappoint you then but I will be at practice today. Now if you excuse me, I have to get to class.” He says as he walks around him and away from him.

‘Holy crap did I really just stand up for myself and talk back to Oikawa? What has gotten into me?’ He thought as he kept walking to class.

Oikawa stood there in shock. Little Kageyama Tobio talked back…to him! Of all people.

‘What the hell has gotten into him? And seriously falling down the steps? Yeah okay.’ He thought.

“Hey Shittykawa!” Someone in front of him shouted.

He looked up to see Iwaizumi, his soulmate, best friend, and vice-captain of the volleyball team.

“Mean Iwa-chan!” He exclaimed.

Iwaizumi just ignored him and looked over his shoulder at the retreating figure.

“Was that Kageyama?” He asked.

“Yeah. He bumped into me. He has a nasty black eye and when I asked him what the hell happened, he lied right to my face!” He exclaimed as a pout formed on his face.

Iwaizumi just rolled his eyes at the last part but showed his curiosity to the first part.

“A black eye? How the hell did little Kageyama get a black eye?” He asked.

“I don’t know.” He said with a shrug. “He told me he fell down the stairs. I don’t believe that for a second.” Oikawa said.

Iwaizumi didn’t show to Oikawa that he was worried. He didn’t want his friend and soulmate to question why he was worried about “Tobio-chan”, as Oikawa likes to call him, but he was worried.

Iwaizumi couldn’t explain this feeling he has when he’s around Kageyama. He’s had it for months now. Ever since he first met him at the first volleyball practice of the year. He just had this sudden familiar feeling he got and a sudden need to protect the boy. He couldn’t figure out why for the life of him. But when he asked Oikawa about what he thought of Kageyama he just talked about how annoyed and worried he was that Kageyama was going to take the starting setter position right from under him. I mean he was made Oikawa’s reserve, but he honestly believed Oikawa had nothing to worry about. But of course, that didn’t stop Oikawa from worrying. He would now train twice as hard and twice as long on his serving, all for what? For a first year who just happens to be a genius setter. Oikawa had nothing to worry about. He was the captain of the team. Coach was not going to put Kageyama in the starting lineup, unless Oikawa did something to make him have to. But he wasn’t going to tell him that.

“Let’s just get to class Trashykawa.” He said as he walked away from him.

“Mean Iwa-chan!” He exclaimed as he ran to catch up to him.

For now, Iwaizumi would keep an out on Kageyama. But that’s all he could do right now. And even that is a lot considering the fact that if Oikawa found out that he was even paying any more attention to Kageyama then he normally does he was going to get an earful of it.

Kageyama made it to class without any further issues. He took his seat quickly and he could feel the eyes of his classmates on him. He just kept his head down as he got his stuff out for class.

No one said anything to him. His teachers saw his eye and would give him concern looks but didn’t say anything to him. Honestly, he was thankful for that, it would have been so embarrassing if all his teachers came up to him during class and ask him if he was okay, or what had happened. Although, he didn’t know how he felt about them not even trying to say anything to him. I mean you see your student with a black eye aren’t you curious to know what happened and if he’s okay?

He sighed. _‘Guess they don’t care as much as I thought they might.’_ He thought.

He didn’t see Kindaichi or Kunimi until practice. He walked into the clubroom to see the two of them getting dressed. They both turned around at the sound of the door closing and stared at Kageyama in shock.

“Whoa Kageyama what happened to your eye?” Kindaichi asked. As the two of them walked over to their friend.

“Oh, I just felled down the stairs in my house yesterday. No big deal.” He said as he gave them a reassuring smile hoping that they believed his excuse.

Kindaichi and Kunimi nodded and Kageyama mentally sighed in relief. What he didn’t realize was the look Kunimi was giving him. He didn’t see the look of confusion and slight concern that was written on his face.

Kunimi wasn’t stupid. He was quiet, yeah, but he wasn’t stupid. Now Kindaichi was a little absent minded. Which is probably why he believed the excuse Kageyama gave to them right away. But Kunimi was different. He didn’t buy the fact that his friend fell down his stairs. He couldn’t see how that would result in a black eye. He stared at Kageyama as he got dressed and ready for practice. He could see the bruise on his ribs but instead of saying anything he just swallowed his shock and didn’t say anything. Knowing that he would just say he got it from falling down the stairs. One thing was for certain was that Kunimi had his doubts about how Kageyama got the bruises. He would just have to keep an eye out for his friend. But make sure he doesn’t tip him off that he’s suspicious.

 _‘Troublesome.’_ Kunimi thought.

Kunimi was so preoccupied worrying about Kageyama’s bruises that he didn’t even notice the black writings on his arms before Kageyama put a long sleeve shirt on.

The three friends left the clubroom and went to the gym to start practice. They had the Inter-High tournament in a month so they had to get in all the practice they could.

Kageyama had made sure he took the other pill he brought with him before practice. He wanted to make sure he could make it through practice.

Practice came and went. He tried to stay away from Oikawa as much as possible, but it didn’t work so well. Oikawa was always there to annoy him or call him stupid for messing up a serve or a set. And yet Kageyama couldn’t help but watch him. He couldn’t help but watch him serve and watch him set. He was always in awe by how talented of a setter Oikawa is. He wanted to learn his serve but every time he asked Oikawa would just laugh at him and reject him. So, he stopped asking.

Iwaizumi was paying close attention to Kageyama today too. He didn’t know why and when he asked him why he wanted him to set to him, he would just say he wanted to help me out and help me get better. So, he just shrugged it off and agreed to set to him and he actually had a good time. He didn’t realize though that Oikawa was watching them and was sending Kageyama a glare.

Before Kageyama knew it, practice was over. He made it through the day without any issues. It just seemed way too good to be true. But he wasn’t going to question it. Unfortunately, he spoke too soon.

Kageyama was putting away the equipment in the storage bin when Oikawa came in. He turned around to walk out but stopped seeing Oikawa there.

“What did you think you were doing today Tobio-chan?” Oikawa asked him with his fake smile plastered on his face.

“Um practicing.” He said confusingly as he raised an eyebrow at Oikawa.

Oikawa rolled his eyes and stepped closer to him. “I meant with my Iwa-chan.” He said. He looked angry. Again, Kageyama had no idea why he could possibly be angry at him.

“Um he asked me to set to him. I wasn’t just going to say no to my senpai.” Kageyama said.

Kageyama decided he didn’t have to defend himself. He did nothing wrong. So instead, he stepped around Oikawa and almost walked away when Oikawa grabbed his wrist. He looked down quickly and completely forgot that he had rolled his sleeve up a bit as they were cleaning up. He could see the black writing on his arm and he just hoped Oikawa wouldn’t pay attention to it.

“Listen here Tobio-chan. Iwazumi is my soulmate and I will not allow you to take him away from me-” Oikawa said as he looked down at his arm and suddenly stopped talking all together. He turned his arm over and stared at the writing that was on his arm. He looked panicked.

“No. This can’t be. No!” He said. Kageyama was very confused and his wrist was starting to hurt from how tight Oikawa was holding it.

Kageyama took a closer look and realized that Oikawa had writing on his arms. I mean he knew him and Iwazumi were soulmates so of course there would be writing on his arm. But what got him as that what was written on Oikawa’s arm was the same thing that was written on his arm. Kageyama immediately stated to panic and tried to desperately pull his arm away from Oikawa but Oikawa had an iron grip on him and there was no way for him to get out of it.

He can feel it now. The bond. He can feel it. He had felt something when he first met them, but he just shrugged it off. Not thinking anything of it. He just thought there was something wrong with him, so he just ignored the feeling. Now he knows what that feeling was. It was their bond telling Kageyama that he met his soulmates. Instead of feeling happy to finally know who his soulmates were he was actually terrified.

The dam in Kageyama’s mind bursts. He doesn’t know how this is possible, how his soulmate could be someone who already has a romantic soulmate. Maybe he’s wrong, maybe the bond is platonic but—no. He can feel it, he knows it’s not. A solution presents itself, and hope blisters Kagayama’s heart as his chest warms once more.

Oikawa looks horrified. And it’s…

It’s like looking in a mirror, that moment when time slows, when Kageyama hears the front door open, hears the sound of his father’s footsteps through the house. The fear that claws at every nerve in his body, that twists his expression, that strikes fear to his very core, that’s what has hold of Oikawa in this moment. Oikawa was horrified, although Kageyama was not feeling any better either.

He knew. He already knew that Oikawa was not going to accept this bond. How could he not know? Oikawa hated him for whatever reason and not even 2 mins ago he was threatening Kageyama to stay away from Iwaizumi-senpai. So, he knew that there was no way Oikawa would immediately have a change of heart about Kageyama now that he found out he was his soulmate too.

“Are you alright, Oikawa-san?” Kageyama asks, reaching for his senpai, his soulmate. Oikawa recoils from him. Fear morphs into rage, and Oikawa shoves him away, his hand rough against Tobio’s shoulder. Tobio isn’t expecting it, stumbling back and hitting the ground hard with a wince. He landed on his bruised ribs. Instinct curls his spine, folding him forward to guard his middle with his arms against blows that don’t come.

“I don’t want this,” Oikawa hisses, his teeth clenched and bared in a snarl. “I don’t want anything to do with this. We’re not. We’re not. It’s me and Hajime, that’s it. You’re not part of this. You can’t be.”

 _‘No shit you don’t want this Oikawa. I’m not an idiot.’_ Kageyama thought, as he slowly unfolded his arms from his midsection.

Kageyama was hurt. I mean who wouldn’t be when the guy that is supposed to be your soulmate rejects you like that. And in that moment Kageyama wasn’t as upset as he thought he would be. He probably would be later on but at that moment he wasn’t. If it was any other person, he probably would be feeling a lot worse right now but knowing that Oikawa was one of his soulmates and he was rejecting him he couldn’t feel anything in that moment.

“Oi, what the hell is going on?” Iwaizumi’s voice carries into the room, and it should bring relief to both of them, but Kageyama’s panic is mirrored on Oikawa’s face.

“Nothing, Iwa-chan, it’s nothing,” he presses his palms against his boyfriend’s shoulders, trying to push him back.

“Kageyama is on the floor,” Iwaizumi says gruffly. “It doesn’t look like nothing.” He jerks out of Oikawa’s hold, and stops in front of Tobio, holding a handout to him. Tobio starts to reach for him, faltering at the choked sound he hears from Oikawa. But it was too late. Iwaizumi had already noticed Kageyama’s arm and the writing on his arm. His eyes widened in shock.

 _‘So that’s why I’ve felt the need to protect him since we met. It’s because he’s mine and Oikawa’s soulmate. A Polybond.’_ Iwaizumi thought. He quickly let go of Kageyama’s hand and turned around to look at Oikawa.

“Iwaizumi-san,” Kageyama says, his voice cracking, sounding like a plea. Iwaizumi turned back to look at Kageyama and his heart nearly broke looking at the small boy who was clearly scared of the situation they were now in.

“Stay...just stay here for a minute Kageyama,” Iwaizumi says tiredly, rubbing a hand over his face. “Tooru-”

“No!” Oikawa shakes his head sharply, glowering in Kageyama’s direction.

“Tooru!” Iwaizumi’s voice raises, and both Oikawa and Kageyama flinched. “Just, come on.” Iwaizumi places his hand on the back of Oikawa’s neck, and guides him out of the storage room.

Kageyama stays put, like Iwaizumi told him to. At least...at first. They don’t go far. They’re both still in front of the storage bin door, just a little bit farther away. Unfortunately, he can hear almost everything they are saying.

Kageyama slowly stands up and holds his side carefully. His ribs hurt from the fall he took. He ignores the pain and just listens to what they are saying. He wished he hadn’t though.

“-can’t do this Hajime!” Oikawa chokes out, his voice muffled. Tobio thinks he hears sniffling, maybe a stray sob, and panic wraps around his throat.

“I know,” Iwaizumi hushes him gently. “I know. We’ll figure something out, Tooru.”

“We can’t,” Oikawa snaps. “He’ll just, he’ll take everything!”

“That’s not true-”

“He’ll ruin everything,” Oikawa hisses, barreling over Iwaizumi’s voice. “He’ll, he’s just, he comes in, like he’s supposed to be here, and he’ll hurt us.”

“That’s not true Tooru,” Iwaizumi said gently. “Kageyama didn’t ask for this. It’s not his fault. He probably had no idea who his soulmates were until this very moment.”

“I don’t care,” Oikawa hisses. “He will not take another thing away from me! I will not accept him as our soulmate. I won’t.”

Iwaizumi sighed and looked back to the storage room where he could see Kageyama. He probably heard the whole thing. He looked scared. All Iwaizumi wanted to do was go and comfort the small boy, but he knew he couldn’t. He hated this. He hated to know that he was going to have to choose. He hated knowing that because of Oikawa he was going to have to reject Kageyama. He was his soulmate too. He didn’t deserve this. He did nothing wrong. But him and Oikawa have been together since they were 10 years old, when they found out they were soulmates, and they’ve known each other even longer than that. It was killing him to know that he was going to have to hurt Kageyama. He had to. If he didn’t, he’d lose Oikawa and he didn’t want that. He just hoped that one day they could all be together as soulmates.

“Fine,” Iwaizumi said. “Stay here. I’ll talk to him.” Oikawa nodded and looked over to Kageyama and sent him a nasty glare that made Kageyama shiver.

Iwaizumi walked over to him and Kageyama walked out of the storage room to meet him.

“Kageyama-“ Iwaizumi starts but Kageyama cuts him off right away.

“Don’t Iwaizumi-san I already know what you’re probably about to say,” Kageyama says. Iwaizumi flinches at the ‘san’ that was now added to his name instead of ‘senpai’ like Kageyama had been calling him.

Kageyama sighs and looks at Iwaizumi, and Oikawa, who he could still see behind him listening to their conversation.

“So, what do you want me to do?” He asks him.

“A wall,” Iwaizumi cuts in, looking surprised at his own outburst, then determined. “You need to put up a wall. We don’t...we can’t, Kageyama.”

Kageyama looked him in the eye and then quickly looked back at Oikawa in the eyes before turning his eyes back to Iwaizumi, he flinched, Iwaizumi flinched. He could guess why. He probably looked pissed.

“Yeah, no that’s not going to happen.” He stated. Iwaizumi and Oikawa’s eyes widened.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tobio talks with his soulmates about what this now means for them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! So here's a new chapter! I really don't have a schedule of when I'll post new chapters but I'll try and get one out once a week if I'm not too busy to write. Thank you so much for all the feedback! I love reading them all and replying back! 
> 
> I think I'm definitely going to look for a beta writer. Just someone to help me write some chapters. come up with ideas and storylines. It's not super important right now but I definitely would love to get someone. so if anyone wants to help me and be my beta or know someone who could be my beta let me know! 
> 
> Thanks again! I hope you enjoy this chapter. Sorry it took so long and I'm sorry if their is any grammar or spelling mistakes I made sure I checked but I could of missed something so I'm sorry for that. But I hope you enjoy this chapter!!!

Iwaizumi and Oikawa looked at Kageyama in absolute shock. So many things going through their heads right now. One of them being what had gotten into Kageyama. This is not like him at all. He would never talk to his Senpais like that. So what had gotten into him.

When the shock of how Kageyam had spoken to them wore off it was just replaced with confusion and guilt from Iwaizumi and then just pure anger and a slight, very slight, form of guilt that was overshadowed by the anger Oikawa was feeling.

Oikawa started walking over to the two boys fumming.

“What did you just say, Tobio-chan?” Oikawa stated.

He looked them both in the eyes and didn’t back down. “I said no, Oikawa-san.” He stated. “I will not put a wall up.” Kageyama looked at Oikawa and glared.

The two boys looked at Kageyama in shock.

 _‘What the hell has gotten into Tobio-chan! He has never spoken like that to me before.’_ Oikawa thought.

Iwaizumi coughed, which gained both Oikawa and Kageyama’s attention. “Kageyama putting a wall up would just be temporary.” He stated. “We just both need time to come to terms with the fact that we have another soulmate. Some more than others.” He said as he shot Oikawa a glare.

Oikawa flinched a bit but just gave Iwaizumi a glare.

“Don’t you think I get that.” Kageyama said, gaining the two boys attention as they looked back at him. “I get that this is a shock for you both, heck it’s a shock for me too. You really think I wanted to find out that Oikawa is one of my soulmates after the way he’s been treating me this year and his apparent hatred for me?” He asked. Oikawa looked a little guilty for a split second before he covered that back up to show his slightly angry face.

Iwaizumi went to say something but Kageyama stopped him. “No Iwaizumi-san, It’s my turn to talk.” He stated. Stopping Iwaizumi and Oikawa from even trying to say anything else. “I get that it’s been the two of you for years, and yes maybe I should have tried harder to reach out to you both in the beginning but I couldn’t. I wasn’t allowed to.” He said, not trying to sound too desperate but he wanted to get his point across to them without actually telling them what had happened to him since the writing on his arms appeared. “My um,” He stuttered. “My parents when they saw that I had two soulmates and that both of you were boys, they um weren’t too happy about that.” He said as he looked down, trying to avoid looking at them.

Iwaizumi looked at Kageyama in shock at what he just said. He started to get the need to protect Kageyama. From what, he didn’t know, but he could feel deep down that something wasn’t right. That there was more to this then what Kageyama was telling them. That made him nervous. He didn’t know why though. He had no reason to be nervous. Kageyama was standing in front of them and he was fine. Save for the black eye and probably a bruised side from when he fell, but other than that he was fine. ‘He was okay. Right?’ Iwaizumi thought.

Oikawa looked at Kageyama but couldn’t say anything. He could barely think right now. All of this was too much. But what Kageyama said just then made him feel strange. _‘What is this feeling that I'm feeling. I have this urge to want to hug him and protect him. But from what? I don’t want to hug him. I still don’t accept this. I won’t accept him as my soulmate, at least not now. Maybe not ever. But why do I feel the need to protect him? What could he need protecting from?’_ He thought.

Kageyama took a deep breath before he looked back up at the two boys before he continued speaking. “I can’t put a wall up. I’ve tried in the past.” He said carefully, “My um parents wanted me to put one up so no one would know that I was in a polybond and that my soulmates were boys but I couldn’t do it. It hurt way too much.” He tried to not let himself cry, he really did try. But just thinking back on that day all those years ago, he could almost still feel the pain that he had felt from trying to put a wall up. It hurt so much and in the end he couldn’t keep it up. It took too much energy to keep a wall up. Especially for someone so young and it was extremely painful. He never wanted to feel that pain again.

He didn’t realize but a tear had slipped down his face and fell to the floor. Iwaizumi and Oikawa were both in shock with the information that they were just told. And seeing him shed a tear it made the two of them feel so guilty for even suggesting such a thing.

No matter how much Oikawa did not like Kageyama or like him as their soulmate, he would never want Kageyama to be in any sort of pain. He never wanted to see the boy cry. Just seeing a single tear roll down his face made him feel broken inside. He shook his head trying to get rid of that feeling.

Iwaizumi wanted to just reach out to the boy and hug him and tell him everything would be okay. But he couldn’t. He hated seeing Kageyama shed a tear. It literally broke him. He hated not being able to comfort him but they were in such a tough situation right now that he just didn’t want to get his hopes up by giving him a hug.

 _‘Dammit Oikawa! Our soulmate needs us but because of your jealousy and your stupid pride I can’t be there for him, we can’t be there for him.’_ He thought angrily.

Kageyama coughed and rubbed at his cheeks. “So yeah I’m not putting up a wall.” He said, “But I’ll just ignore the writing. You don’t have to stop writing, I’ll just ignore it, like I have been. I won’t try and reach out unless you two reach out to me first. And if our bond progresses into the next stage before you’ve reached out to me, well just figure it out when that time comes.” He looked at the two of them, hoping that that would be enough for them. He was almost begging that that would be enough for them.

Iwaizumi looked at Oikawa but didn’t even give him a chance to give his opinion on what Kageyama said. He didn’t care. He looked back at Kageyama and nodded.

“Yeah Kageyama that works.” He agreed, “We would not want you to be in any kind of pain. I shouldn’t have even mentioned you putting up a wall. I’m sorry for that.” He gave him a small smile which surprisingly Kageyama returned but of course that was all ruined when Oikawa just had to go and open his big fucking mouth without thinking first.

“Now hold on a second.” Oikawa exclaimed rather harshly, “Just because when you tried to put up a wall when you were a kid hurt so much, it doesn’t mean it would hurt now. You should at least try and put one up instead of just assuming it will hurt.”

Iwaizumi gave him such a menacing glare that it made Oikawa full on flinch and wanted to back away from him, but he didn’t, he stood his ground.

“I’ve done research Oikawa,” Kageyama said angrily, once again gaining both of their attention. When they looked at him they both wanted to squirm. Kageyama was angry. Honestly, there would probably be a red and angry aura around him if this was a tv show. “I’m not an idiot, I’ve looked up online what putting a wall up would do to a person or to their soulmate. And luckily for you both nothing would happen, you might feel some discomfort but other then that, you’d be right as rain. But for me, the person putting up the wall, that isn’t the case. It puts an enormous amount of stress on a person’s mind to have to keep a wall up. It can also be extremely painful the longer a person keeps the wall up. To the point where it could have lasting effects on a person’s mind. Depression and suicidal thoughts are just two of the side effects of putting a wall up. My mind is already a mess, heck my life is already messed up, so no I will not put up a wall. You’ll just have to suck it up and live with it, or you know actually get to know me.”

He was angry. But he took a deep breath and let it out and tried to calm himself down. After a few seconds it worked and he was able to look at both of them again. Oikawa looked shocked and slightly surprised after hearing what Kageyama said. To the point where he decided to just keep his mouth shut for the rest of this conversation unless he was actually spoken to. Iwaizumi looked heartbroken and so guilty for even suggesting Kageyama put a wall up in the first place.

“No!” Iwaizumi exclaimed, gaining Kageyama’s attention again, “No wall, I don’t want you to ever try and put a wall up Kageyama. Even if your parents ask you to try again. Don’t do it. I will not risk losing my soulmate. Do you understand?” He asked, he didn’t realize that he had moved closer to Kageyama, to the point where he was now standing right in front of him to the point where Iwaizumi could hear Kageyama breathing. He should have stepped back but he didn’t want to. He wanted to make sure Kageyama understood what he was saying. He wasn’t even thinking about anyone else at that moment. All he could think about was the boy standing in front of him and making sure he understood that he did not want anything to happen to him.

Kageyama looked up at Iwaizumi in shock. He was so close all of a sudden. Not that he minded of course. But what he said shocked him. He called him his soulmate. He acknowledged him as his soulmate. Before Kageyama could even open his mouth Iwaizumi lifted his hands and put them on his shoulders and looked him right in the eye and whispered “Please.” And Kageyama understood. He understood that Iwaizumi cared for Kageyama. I mean he had always been so protective of him since he met him. Trying to stop Oikawa from bullying him, to practicing one on one with him and giving him some pointers. Iwaizumi cared for him all before finding out he was his soulmate.

Kageyama looked him in the eyes and nodded. “Okay Iwaizumi-senpai.” He called him ‘senpai’ and he was happy he did because the look on his face was worth it. He looked happy at the honor fix he used. He saw how sad his eyes looked before when he used the honor fix ‘san’ and it broke him but in the moment he just wanted to see Iwaizumi happy and if calling him ‘senpai’ did it then that was good enough for him.

Iwaizumi smiled “Well figure this out, okay?” He asked, “Just give us time, we're all still kids and this is a lot to take in and to get used to right now. But I promise Kageyama, that in the future we will be there for you. We will be the soulmates you deserve. Just give us time to grow and come to terms with having a third soulmate. Okay? Can you do that for me? For us?” He asked, his hands still on his shoulders and in Kageyama’s mind he was okay, still hurt and upset but he was okay.

“Okay Iwaizumi-senpai.” He said softly, “I can do that, but you promise right? You won’t go back on your words right?”

Iwaizumi gave a small smile and nodded. “I promise Kageyama and once I make a promise I never like to break those.” Ruffling up Kageyama’s hair. Which made him chuckle and put a smile back onto Iwaizumi’s face just hearing.

“Kageyama can I have your phone for a second?” He asked. Kageyama looked at him confused but nodded as he took his phone out and handed it to Iwaizumi.

Iwaizumi started pushing buttons on his phone and a minute later he gave his phone back to him. “There, now you have mine and Oikawa’s number. So if you ever need anything or if something’s wrong you can call or text us. But if we don’t answer and it’s an emergency I want you to write on your arm Kageyama, alright?” He said. Kageyama nodded his head and held his phone to his chest.

“Good now it’s getting late you should get going.” Iwaizumi said.

Kageyama’s eyes widened and he looked down at his phone for the time and his breath hitched in his throat.

 _‘It was 6 pm! They had been talking for an hour! He’s going to kill me!’_ Kageyama thought.

“I have to go!” He exclaimed looking at Iwaizumi and now Oikawa, “I’ll see you tomorrow!” As he rushed to grab his backpack and ran out of the gym.

Iwaizumi turned back around and looked at Oikawa. “Are you happy? I gave you plenty of time for you to get your act together and move past this hatred you have for Kageyama. And get used to having him as your soulmate. I already care about him. I have since I met him Oikawa but now knowing that he’s our soulmate I just want to protect him and make sure he knows that he has people that care about him. So start getting used to being in a polybond and having Kageyama as our soulmate because I have a promise I plan on keeping.” He said.

Oikawa opened his mouth and then closed it before taking a deep breath and nodded. “I’ll try Hajime, it’s just going to take time but I promise I will try for you and for Tobio-chan.” He said.

“That’s all I ask Tooru. He needs us. I want to make sure that we're there for him when he needs us the most.” He said. Which gained a nod from Oikawa. Iwaizumi sighed.

 _‘I’m more worried about him now then I was before. There is something that he didn’t tell us. Something more. And of course how he really got that black eye. I’m definitely going to have to keep an eye out now. I need to make sure that he is okay because something just doesn’t feel right.’_ Iwaizumi thought.

.....................................................................

Unfortunately, Tobio did get into a lot of trouble for being so late in getting home. His father slapped him and sent him to his room without dinner. And if that was all he was getting he thought that was a win for him.

As he laid down on his bed and thought about everything that happened today he wasn’t sure how he should be feeling. Should he be crying because of how Oikawa just outright rejected him or should he be a little bit happy about Iwaizumi’s promise to him. He really wasn’t sure. But one thing he was sure of is that he was hopeful. He knew that having any kind of hope in Iwaizumi and even Oikawa could get him hurt but he didn’t care. He really believed that Iwaizumi was telling the truth and that they would be soulmates eventually. He’s right. They’re kids. All three of them have to get used to being in a polybond. But he really believed that maybe by the time he’s in his first year of high school they’ll be able to try and make this polybond work. He really hoped so. He wanted people that cared about him. He wanted them to care about him.

Tobio sighed as he curled himself into a ball and ignored the growls of his stomach.

He wasn’t sure what was going to happen when they do try and be real soulmates. He’s keeping so many secrets and he was afraid. He didn’t want to lie to them, to anyone, about what’s been going on but he feels like he doesn’t have a choice.

 _‘If my dad ever finds out that I met and spoke with my soulmates today and one promised me that we would be together eventually he’d probably kill me.’_ Tobio thought.

That scared him. No, that terrified him. He just wanted to feel safe and Iwaizumi and, even Oikawa, make him feel safe now. Iwaizumi more than Oikawa. And he didn’t want his father to take that chance away from him. To take him away from his soulmates. No, he wouldn’t allow that to happen. He knew he should tell someone now about what’s going on but he was too afraid that nothing would be able to be done and then his father would definitely kill him. So he will wait. He will wait until his father beats him so badly that the police will have to believe him and take his father away from him. It definitely wasn’t the smartest idea and he was sure that if he just told Iwaizumi and Oikawa what was happening they would save him but he didn’t want them to get hurt. So this will just have to do for now.

As he closed his eyes he couldn’t help but smile as he thought about his soulmates.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Timeskip
> 
> The beginning of the drastic changes that was about to come to Kageyama Tobio and his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! 
> 
> Thank you for being so patience with me! I'm sorry that the chapter is so late. I lost track of time and only started writing this chapter on Saturday. So I'm really sorry that you had to wait.
> 
> I hope you like it though! I don't have a beta (yet, want one though) so If there is any grammar errors or spelling errors or If the flow of the chapter is weird I'm really sorry about that. I was just trying to get all my thoughts on paper and into a chapter format so I apologize if it doesn't flow right.
> 
> There is a timeskip in this chapter so be aware! It's the start of a few drastic changes that will be coming for poor Tobio and it starts here! So I hope you enjoy it!!!

Two years have passed since that day. Tobio would like to say that the last two years have been good but he’d be lying. For the rest of his first year his soulmates and him didn’t really talk, at least at school. Not really a surprise but it still hurt Tobio to be outright ignored by his soulmates, even though they did promise him that they would be together in the future, that they all just needed time to get used to being in a polybond. They needed to grow and mature more in order to make this bond work. Tobio understood that, but it still hurt, it hurt not being able to go up to the two and seek their comfort after an unbearable night. It hurt seeing them laughing and joking around while he had to watch from the sidelines. He could tell that their relationship was strained though. It wasn’t like how it used to be. That was Tobio’s fault. He was the reason there was a change in their relationship. But Iwaizumi-senpai said it wasn’t his fault. That he didn’t ask to be in a Polybond. So he really shouldn’t be blaming himself. But he is. Thankfully, he has other things to worry about then the changing relationship between his soulmates.

The rest of his first year seemed to fly by so fast. He heard from Iwaizumi-senpai every so often. Iwaizumi would text him or call him to check up on him and make sure he’s okay. They would then talk for hours before calling it a night and going to bed. Those calls tend to happen after his father had finished hitting him for the night before leaving to go to a bar. But other than those calls, which he got maybe twice a month, he didn’t talk to his soulmates. Iwaizumi and, those very rare moments, Oikawa would glance at him if they saw him at school or at volleyball practice. But that was all. It was fine. If that was all he was going to get for now then he will accept it. It was better than nothing.

The abuse he got at home wasn’t that bad that year. He honestly barely saw his father. If he wasn’t at work he was at a bar getting drunk, or he went to someone’s house for the night, he could only assume, because there were times where he wouldn’t see him at all and his bed would still be made. He had no idea where he went but as long as he wasn’t home hurting him he didn't care. It also meant less bruises he’d have to hide from his friends and soulmates. Didn’t need anyone to start asking questions. He really didn’t want to have to lie to anyone again.

Before Tobio knew it the year was over and Iwaizumi and Oikawa had graduated. They were now off to Aoba Johsai. It hurt not being able to see them everyday anymore. Even though they didn’t talk at school, just seeing them brought a sense of comfort to him.

..................................................................................................................................................................................................

Tobio was made the starter that year. He took great pride in that. He wanted to be the best setter he could be for his team. Just like Oikawa was. It was hard though. Tobio was, like Oikawa said, a genius setter. So it was hard for him to set to people that weren't as committed to playing as hard as he was. He tried really hard not to let it get to him. He just played as hard as he could and hoped his teammates would too.

His life at home started to get worse. So while he was now juggling school and volleyball, now he had to worry about what was in store for him when he got home. Tobio has no idea what happened to his father the last few months. He was all of a sudden home more often and he was usually always drunk. What Tobio didn’t know was that his father was fired from his job for coming into work drunk. Now the beatings got more frequent along with the yelling and screaming that came with it.

“Why?!” His father slurred at him, as he laid curled up in a ball on the floor. “Why did my ungrateful son have to be a faggot?!”

That was one of the many things his father would call him. He would be called a ‘faggot’ and ‘ungrateful’ and ‘stupid’ all the time now by his father.

Unfortunately, he was allowing his anger that he had at his father to come out during volleyball. He soon turned into a tyrant. Someone his teammates did not want to work with. He was also pushing Kunimi and Kindaichi out of his life now because of the person he was becoming.

He didn’t mean to turn into this person but everything going on at home was getting to him and he didn’t know how to cope with it. All he wanted to do was play volleyball. Volleyball was all he had at the moment. And he didn’t want that to be taken away from him.

His phone calls with Iwaizumi had gotten shorter and shorter. It didn’t help that on the days he would call he couldn’t answer because he was either being abused by his father or he was afraid that his father would hear him on the phone and find out he was talking to his soulmates. So he really didn’t hear from Iwaizumi anymore. Which really worried the older boy.

………………………………………………………………………………………………................................................................................

Iwaizumi was worried. Kageyama was missing his phone calls and that wasn’t like him at all. He would get a text from him apologizing for not answering that he was taking a nap but he just felt like Kageyama was lying to him. He wouldn’t call him out though. He didn’t want to upset the boy or push him away. So he just continued to be worried but tried not to let it get to him. He even told Oikawa what was going on and he told him that he believed that Kageyama would say something if something was wrong. Which surprised Iwaizumi, that Oikawa would even say something so helpful, but he ended up agreeing with him on that. He just hoped that whatever was going on with his youngest soulmate that he was okay.

……………………………………………………………………………………………….................................................................................

Second year ended and now it was on to third year. Tobio wanted to go to Nationals. He wanted to take his team to Nationals. His behavior with his teammates was getting worse, to the point where his teammates now called him “King of the court” or just King. He didn’t care though. He had so many other things to worry about. Tobio didn’t even realize that he wasn’t connecting with his teammates anymore. How could he even realize that though, all he was focused on was getting through the night and waking up the next day to do it all over again.

The situation at home was getting close. Tobio really thinks he can get the cops involved soon and have his father go to jail with no chance of getting out. That’s what he was aiming for. He could feel his bond getting stronger with his soulmates, even though he hasn’t seen them or spoken to them in a while. Which means that they’ll be reaching the second stage really soon. Which also meant that they’ll be able to feel the beatings and that could be a problem. Tobio didn’t want his soulmates to get hurt. He knew that his father would hurt them if they got involved and he couldn’t let that happen. So he had to make sure that he got his father arrested really soon. He was running out of time.

At this point Tobio had no idea just how bad the situation with his team had gotten. He had destroyed any relationships he had made with his teammates in a matter of two years. He had no idea that his teammates were talking about him behind his back. That they had gotten to the point where they were willing to go and talk to their coach and ask him to bench Tobio. The only reason why they haven’t done that yet is because they want to go to Nationals and Tobio can get them to Nationals. But even that reason was starting to become unimportant to the team just because of how done they were with Kageyama.

Before Tobio knew it, the Junior High Athletics Meet was now upon them. Tobio and his team had to win their games here in order to go to Nationals. Tobio was determined to win. He wanted to go to Nationals. He wanted to prove to his soulmates that he has gotten stronger and was good enough to play on the same team as them, if he decided to go to Aoba Johsai like they did. He wanted to stay on the court. He wanted to do what Oikawa couldn’t. Beat Shiratorizawa and go to Nationals.

In order for that to happen Tobio had to play through the pain he was feeling. Last night had been a difficult night for him. He woke up with bruises in places that he couldn’t hide with clothes. He had a black eye and he could see a black and blue on his jaw. He honestly looked like he got into a fist fight. As he looked at himself in the bathroom mirror he noticed how skinny he had gotten. As he lifted up his shirt to see he couldn’t help but gasp. Tobio was thin before but this was insane. His abs that he had gotten from playing volleyball was gone. Instead you could see his ribs a lot more now. His father had been starving Tobio for months now. He would only get one meal a day and usually it was just some bread he found in the fridge or bruised fruit that they might have had. With his father not working anymore, whatever money his father did have wasn’t being used to buy food for them to eat, it was being used for booze and then whatever was left over he’d get some bread and ramen and maybe an apple or two. The ramen was for his father though. He wasn’t allowed to eat that.

He was honestly surprised his body still allowed him to play volleyball as hard as he has been. He was grateful that his body hadn't crapped out on him yet but with how he looked it was only a matter of time. Tobio put his shirt back down and took some pain relievers before going back to his room to get ready. When he was all ready he went downstairs to eat. He found some bread and an apple in the fridge, along with some water. He took what he found before leaving the house and walking to school where the bus was waiting to take them to the tournament.

When he got there his teammates were already there. As he got on the bus his teammates looked at him with confused looks, probably because of the bruises on his face, but didn’t say anything to him. He walked to the back of the bus, passing by Kunimi and Kindaichi, both surprisingly wearing matching concerned faces as they looked at him as he passed them. He didn’t say anything and neither did they as he took the open seat at the back of the bus and just laid his head against the window.

His phone buzzed a little while later and he looked down at it to see a message from Iwaizumi and Oikawa. Well more like it was a group chat that he was added to and Oikawa was also in said group chat.

Group Chat

_Iwaizumi-senpai: Good luck today Kageyama! Do your best and whatever happens happens, Oikawa and I will still be proud of you and the other third years no matter what!_

_Shittykawa: Speak for yourself Iwa-chan! Don’t speak for me!_

_Iwaizumi-senpai: Shut it Shittykawa!_

_Shittykawa: Mean Iwa-chan!!_

_Tobio smiled reading the text messages before replying back to them._

_Kageyama: Thank you Iwaizumi-senpai._

_Shittykawa: And what about me Tobio-chan?_

_Kageyama: What about you? You didn’t say good luck._

_Shittykawa: Mean Tobio-chan!_

_Iwaizumi-senpai: HAHA! That’s what you get Shittykawa._

Tobio put his phone away without responding back to them just as they pulled to a stop in front of the gym they would be playing at. They all got off the bus and made their way down the hallways towards the gym. Tobio didn’t even notice anyone else at that moment. He was too focused on volleyball and making sure they won their matches today. He didn’t even notice the short boy in the green jersey with the red hair. But that boy definitely noticed him. And in his mind he wanted to beat Kageyama no matter what. A rivalry was formed that day. Kageyama didn’t even know it.

Their first match was against Yukigaoka Junior High School, against our very own little red hair boy. Kageyama was in disbelief by the little guy. He was flying! He couldn’t believe his eyes.

_‘How is he doing that?_ ’ Tobio thought.

Fortunately, for Kageyama and his team it didn’t matter how high the little guy could jump, they still beat his team in both sets. But Kageyama was impressed by the little guy and his high jumps, overall athletic abilities, and determination, but it didn't change his poor opinion of the wing spiker. As the teams lined up Kageyama opened his mouth to the red hair boy.

“So what exactly have you been doing the last three years?” Kageyama angrily asked the red hair boy. Before he could even reply Kageyama was called away by his coach.

As the Kitagawa Daiichi team were leaving the little red hair ran right up and stopped right in front of Kageyama.

“Hey King!” The red haired yelled as he stopped right in front of him, “I’ll defeat you next time!”

Kageyama looked down at him and smirked. “I guess we'll see about that.” He said as he walked away from him and got back on the bus.

_‘One game down.’_ He thought.

Kageyama felt a little uneasy though. He didn’t know why though. They won today. So why did he feel like something was wrong or something was going to happen? It made him nervous. His palms were sweaty all of a sudden.

_‘Was something going to happen when I get home?’_ He thought, _‘Was tonight the night?’_

But that feeling had nothing to do with whatever was going to happen tonight. It was what was going to happen tomorrow, that was going to change everything for Kageyama Tobio.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SOOO what did you think?!? Did you like it?! I told you the story was just getting good! The next chapter will most likely be intense. So you've been warned! It's about to get really good!!
> 
> I'm going to try and get the next chapter out next week! That is if I have power the rest of this week because I'm supposed to get a huge snow storm the next 3 days. So if I can't post, that's why!
> 
> I really hope you liked the chapter! Comments and kudos are appreciated!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING  
> If you don't like blood don't read.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well guys here's the chapter you've all been waiting for! I finished it early! And it's super long because I wanted to keep it one chapter. So enjoy it!
> 
> Trigger warning! If you don't like blood don't read. It gets very heavy and intense starting right at the beginning. So you've been warned.
> 
> Thank you again for all the feedback! I wouldn't of been able to have written this chapter without your feedback so thank you!

Pain. That’s all Tobio could feel. Intense pain. He felt like his entire body was on fire. He couldn’t move. He was too afraid to. He couldn’t remember how he got there or what exactly happened to him. 

_ ‘Where am I?” Tobio thought. ‘Wha-what happened to me?’ _

Tobio looked around the room and noticed he was laying on the living room floor. It took him a second to wrack his brain on how he ended up here. When he started to remember just what happened his vision started to become blurry with his tears. 

_ Flashback _

_ His father was waiting for him when he woke up that morning. He didn’t see his father when he got home yesterday. So he just grabbed something to eat from the kitchen quickly before going upstairs to his room. Where he stayed for the rest of the night. His father didn’t bother him at all. Tobio actually thought that he might be able to go to the game tomorrow with no fresh bruises. Unfortunately, that wasn’t the case at all. In fact, his father was waiting and biding his time. He made Tobio think he was safe for the night. When really it was tomorrow morning he had to be worried about. _

_ Before Tobio could even process what was going on he was ripped out of bed and dragged out of his room by his arm, before being thrown on the living room floor. It took Tobio a second to figure out what was going on. His arm and his back were killing him now from what just happened but he ignored that. He opened his eyes and looked up to meet his fathers eyes. In that moment Tobio was scared for his life, because what he saw was not a drunk father, rather a sober one. Which meant that his father was not going to get tired easily from beating him, like he did when he was drunk. No, his father was going to beat him and not stop until he felt like stopping.  _

_ Tobio couldn’t even figure out what was going on. He hasn’t seen his father sober in years. Usually he’s drunk or hungover, so why all of a sudden was he standing in front of him sober? _

_ “You are going to do exactly what I say, do you understand me?” His father growled. Tobio nodded his head as tears started to fall down his face. “Good.” His father threw his phone at Tobio, which he luckily caught. “You are going to text someone from your team and tell them you will not be making it to the game today, say you're sick. Do not mention anything else or give any hints of what is actually going on, because if you do I will kill you.” He threatened. _

_ Tobio’s eyes widened before nodding his head. He opened up his phone and thought for a second who to text. He only had two teammates' numbers in his phone, Kunimi and Kindaichi. He immediately thought to text Kunimi.  _

_ ‘Kunimi will definitely think that something is up, he knows I’d show up and play, even if I had a fever and was throwing up, then stay home in bed. He knows I’d never miss a game’ He thought.  _

_ Text message _

_ From: Kageyama _

_ To Kunimi: _

_ Um hi. Tell the coach I won’t be making it to the game today today, I’m sick and my dad wants me to stay home and rest. Good luck today.  _

_ “Let me see it.” His father demanded. Tobio turned his phone around as his hand shook and showed it to him. His father smirked. “Perfect.” And just like that his phone was thrown across the floor and his father was on top of him. _

_ “You’ve been a very bad boy Tobio and I am done putting up with your bullshit.” He growled as he threw a few punches to his face. “This is going to hurt...a lot. Maybe then you’ll have learned your lesson. And if not then I guess you’ll just die here on this floor. It’s not like anyone will even miss you. I mean you are a tyrant. Isn’t that right? Isn’t that what your team calls you?” He teased as he continued to hit him. His father pulls his head up before slamming it back down on the floor.  _

_ Tobio was dizzy. He could barely breathe. His father was sitting on his chest, making it hard to breathe. He could taste blood in his mouth. And he thinks one of his teeth might have just gone down his throat. He was hurting and he was scared. His father was dead serious about leaving him to die on this floor. Which means that he was planning on doing a lot more damage than just hitting him with his fists.  _

_ ‘Someone please. Help me.’ He thought. _

* * *

Across town at Kitagawa Daiichi the boys volleyball team was waiting for their setter to arrive. He was late. Which wasn’t like Tobio at all. 

  
“Does anyone have Kageyama’s number and can send him a text seeing where he is?” Their coach asked. 

Kunimi felt his phone buzz at that moment before pulling it out of his pocket and flipping it open. 

_ Text message _

_ From: Kageyama _

_ To Kunimi: _

_ Um hi. Tell the coach I won’t be making it to the game today today, I’m sick and my dad wants me to stay home and rest. Good luck today.  _

Kunimi’s eyes widen. ‘ _Since when did Kageyama let being sick stop him from playing Volleyball? Something didn’t feel right.'_ He thought.

“Coach, Kageyama just texted me saying he’s sick and his dad is making him stay home and rest.” Kunimi said. 

His coach and teammates all looked at him in shock. Not really believing that the King would let a cold stop him from playing volleyball. 

“Well, okay then. Let’s go then.” Coach said. 

Kindaichi looked at Kunimi who was still looking down at his phone reading the text message again. 

“Is it just me or does something not feel right about this?” Kindaichi asked. 

Kunimi looked at him and sighed. “It’s not just you.” He said. 

By the time they got to the school both Kindaichi and Kunimi could not stop thinking about Kageyama and feeling like something was wrong.

The team knew that they weren’t going to win without Kageyama, even though they hated to admit it. And they were right. They lost both sets and were not moving on to the finals. Kunimi and Kindaichi did not play their best, so they couldn’t even be sad about not moving on to the finals. The entire time they were distracted with this unknown feeling of something being wrong. 

  
The team packed everything up and made their way out into the hallway only to stop when they heard someone shouting for Kunimi and Kindaichi. They all turned around to see Oikawa and Iwaizumi, along with two other boys they didn’t know. 

“Hey guys! You played great today. I’m sorry that it didn’t turn out how you would have wanted.” Oikawa said as he stopped in front of the team.

“We probably would have made it to the finals if the King had bothered to show up.” someone mumbled but it was heard by everyone.

The four Seijoh 2nd years looked confused, probably for a bunch of different reasons. 

“Hey coach do you mind if we take Kindaichi and Kunimi please? We’ll make sure they get home safely.” Oikawa said. 

Coach looked at Kindaichi and Kunimi before shrugging. “Sure. Just make sure they get home Oikawa.” He said before leading the rest of the team to the bus. 

The four Seijoh boys took the two 3rd years outside and away from the chaos that was going on inside the building so they could talk. Oikawa and Iwaizumi turned to look at Kunimi and Kindaichi, the other two boys that were with them were just ignored. “Guys, where is Kageyama?” Iwaizumi asked.

Kunimi and Kindaichi looked at each other before turning to look back at their senpais. 

“We don’t know. Kageyama sent Kunimi a weird text this morning asking him to tell the coach that he was sick and that his dad was making him stay home and rest.” Kindaichi said. “But since when does Kageyama let being sick stop him from playing volleyball?”

“We were distracted the entire game because we couldn’t help but feel like something wasn’t right with Kageyama.” Kunimi said. 

“What do you mean Kunimi?” Oikawa asked.

  
“Ever since you both graduated Kageyama started to change. I don’t know if it was because of you two leaving or feeling pressure being made the official setter but he started to act more like a tyrant, or a king, as the team likes to call him.” Kunimi stressed. “He became an entirely different person these last two years. We couldn’t even recognize our friend anymore. And he kept coming in with more and more bruises, Way more bruises this year then the last two years. He lies about where he got them but I never believed him. Something just didn’t feel right. I don’t know how to explain it. But i had that same feeling today, after receiving his text message. Something is wrong with Kageyama. I just know it!” Kunimi cried. 

Before Oikawa and Iwaizumi could even say anything they were falling to the ground in immense pain. The other four boys' eyes widened as they called out their names and asked what was wrong and what was going on. 

“It’s Kageyama. Our bond must have reached stage two. We can feel his pain.” Iwaizumi choked out. 

Kindaich and Kunimi’s eyes widened. 

_‘Kageyama was Oikawa and Iwaizumi’s soulmate!’_ They both thought.

“Something’s wrong. Something is really wrong with Tobio..” Oikawa sobbed. 

  
The pain was unbearable. They couldn’t even pinpoint where the pain was even coming from it just felt like it was coming from everywhere. And not even a minute later the pain vanished. Iwaizumi and Oikawa both looked at eachother, both had tears running down their faces and they looked concerned.

Mattsun and Maki helped the two boys up on their feet and held them upright as they caught their breaths. “We need to get to Kageyama’s house now.” Iwaizumi demanded.

Oikawa looked at Kunimi and Kindaichi and a look was on his face, one that Kunimi and Kindaichi have never seen before, desperation. “Do either of you know where he lives?” He cried as he grabbed at his chest were he could feel his heart racing, 

“I think so.” Kunimi said. “We’ve only walked him home once but I think I still know how to get us there.” 

Iwaizumi looked at Mattsun. “Can you drive us there please?” He asked

“Of course!” The boy, Mattsun, said. As they all rushed to Mattsun’s car. It was a tight fit but they made it work. 

Iwaizumi was on the phone with his dad telling him what was going on, since his dad worked in law enforcement. While Kunimi told Kindaichi to call his dad and explain to him the situation and ask him if he would meet us at Kageyama’s house, since his dad was a lawyer and something just told the two boys that they might need him eventually.

_‘Hang on Tobio. We’re coming. Please be okay.’_ Oikawa and Iwaizumi thought. 

* * *

_ Present  _

His father did a number on him. He could see blood on the floor and that he was lying in it. He didn’t know where he was bleeding from. Or how bad the injury was. He couldn’t even feel any pain. He just felt numb. He felt like every bone in his body had been broken. 

He couldn’t stop thinking about what his father did to him. How after he finished hitting him he went and grabbed a hammer and slammed down on his left hand repeatedly, breaking probably every bone in his hand. He remembers screaming in pain. Only for his father to backhand him and tell him to shut up. He then took the hammer and started slamming down on his right leg repeatedly before stopping after a while. He eventually stood up and then proceeded to kick him in his ribs, over and over again. He couldn’t breathe. His lungs felt like they were on fire.

He remembers hoping that was it but it wasn’t. His father left the room quickly, only to come back a few seconds later with a knife. He remembers his eyes widening and desperately trying to move away only to realize he couldn’t move. He could still hear his father laughing at him as he approached him with the knife.

“ _ By the time I’m done with you, I doubt anyone is going to want to ever be with you.”  _ He threatened as he took the knife and started slashing at his arms and his legs. Anywhere there was skin showing he would slash. He really wished he hadn't worn shorts and a t-shirt to bed now. He could feel his father dragging the knife down his arms and legs. He cried out. His arms and legs felt like they were on fire. He could feel the blood pouring down his arms and legs. 

His father’s eyes met him and Tobio noticed this sickening look on his face and before he could even figure out why he felt an intense amount of pain in his side and he could hear his father laughing. 

_ “Well then, I guess you didn’t learn your lesson.” He said. “I guess you're going to die alone right here, faggot. You're a disgrace to this family, do you hear me!” He looked down on him and spit right onto his face. “You're going to die here and nobody is going to find you until it’s too late. You’re soulmates won’t have to deal with you now. No one will ever have to deal with you ever again.” _

He remembers his father turning around and walking out of the room. He then heard the front door open and then slam shut. He remembers moving his broken hand carefully and feeling his side only to find the knife his father was using in his side. His father stabbed him. He remembers his vision starting to get blurry and seeing black spots before his eyes closed. He remembers his last thought before he blacked out. 

‘ _ I’m sorry Iwaizumi and Oikawa. I don’t think I’m going to make it to see us give our bond a shot. I’m sorry I didn’t tell you or Kunimi or Kindaichi what was going on. I’m sorry I waited too long. I just wanted to finally be happy but it looks like that won’t happen.’  _ He thought just as his eyes closed and he blacked out.

He doesn’t know how long he had blacked out for or what time it is. He couldn’t move. He couldn’t even reach his phone to call for help. His father was right. He was going to die here. Nobody was going to find him. 

Or so he thought. That’s when he heard it. Banging at his front door and yelling too.

“Kageyama! Are you in there?” He heard what sounded like Iwaizumi yell as he heard more heaving banging at the door. 

He had to do something. He had to let them know he was in there. 

He opened his mouth and with all the energy he had left he shouted. “HELP ME!” He yelled, hoping that it was loud enough and that they heard him. 

He got his answer a second later when he heard his door slammed open and the sounds of heavy footsteps could be heard. He could practically see them. They hadn’t turned around yet but he could see them in the hallway at the entrance to their door. 

‘Oikawa, Iwaizumi, Kunimi, Kindaichi. They’re here. I’m not going to die alone.’ He thought as tears slid down his face.

Kunimi turned around and locked eyes with Kageyama and he nearly collapsed. “Kageyama!” He shouted as he rushed over to him. 

Iwaizumi and Oikawa turned and looked and nearly collapsed at the site of their soulmate. They could barely recognize him. Kindaichi had run over to Kunimi to see if there was anything he could do to help their friend. They could all hear the sirens, alerting them to the fact that an ambulance and police were on almost here. 

“Iwaizumi, Oikawa, go and keep Kageyama calm. Keep him awake. I’ll go outside and wait for the medics.” Kindaichi’s father said. Who had arrived at the same time they did.

Iwaizumi nodded. He was in a fog. He couldn’t wrap his head around the fact that their soulmate was laying on the ground beaten and broken and possibly dying. He took Oikawa’s hand and walked over to Kageyama. Mattsun and Maki decided to go outside with Kindaichi’s father and wait for the authorities to arrive. 

Oikawa was a wreck as he looked down at his soulmate. He was trying so hard not to look at all the blood that was on the floor, or the fact that there was a knife in his side. He didn’t want to see that. He just wanted to see his Tobio-chan’s crystal blue eyes. 

Kageyama looked at the four of them and tried to smile. “I knew you’d find me.” He said.

“We’ll always find you Kageyama.” Iwaizumi said. “But right now I need you to hang on for us okay. Just hang on. The ambulance is almost here and the medics will be able to help you. So just hang on okay. I still have a promise to fulfill, remember?” 

Kageyama smiled. “You remembered. I’m so happy that you remembered.” He said. “But it hurts so much and I’m so tired Iwaizumi. I need to just rest my eyes please.”

“No Kageyama! You can’t close your eyes.” Kunimi said as he applied pressure to the stab wound while Kindaichi was trying to make sure the knife didn’t move.

“I’m sorry for everything Kunimi and Kindaichi. I’m sorry for pushing you away. I didn’t want you guys to get hurt. I’m sorry that I turned into such a tyrant. Can you please forgive me? I miss my best friends.” He said.

“Of course we forgive you Kageyama. We should be the ones apologizing for not noticing something sooner. We’re so sorry.” Kindaichi said.

“It’s okay. Not your fault. All mine.” He said as his eyes started to close just as they heard the sirens right outside. 

“Tobio! Open your eyes baby! Please open your eyes! Help is here.” Oikawa cried.

But Kageyama didn’t open his eyes. He was still breathing but barely. The medics came inside and immediately took care of their Tobio. It all seemed to happen so fast. Before the four of them could even realize they were standing outside in the street watching the ambulance speed off to the hospital. 

Kunimi and Kindaichi looked down at their hands and realized that they were covered in blood, Kageyama’s blood. The adrenalin they were feeling was gone now and everything that had happened just hit them in the face. Just as Kunimi and Kindaichi felt like they were going to collapse they felt arms wrap around them. When they turned around they collapsed in their mother’s arms as they cried.

Iwaizumi and Oikawa couldn’t move. Even though they couldn’t see the ambulance anymore their feet still remained planted there in the street. Only coming out of their shock when they saw both of their mothers and fathers in front of them. That’s when everything caught up to them and they broke down and cried. 

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So how did you like it? It was intense I know! I told you guys it would be intense! I hope you guys really liked it. It was so hard for me to write this chapter. I got so emotional! But I did it! 
> 
> Now things are going to slowly start getting better for Tobio. There will still be a lot of crazy things that will be happening in the coming chapters. And it's definitely going to still be kinda emotional up until Tobio goes to Karasuno so I'm just letting you know that now. 
> 
> I have a lot of ideas that I want to write, I think your really going to like it. A lot of shocking story lines are yet to come so stay tuned!
> 
> As always comments and Kudos are much appreciated! I'd love to know what you think! And if you have any suggestions and what you'd like to see leave them in the comments below! I'd love to hear your guys suggestions on how I can make this story different to all the other IwaOiKage soulmate stories!
> 
> Next chapter will hopefully be up next week! Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tobio made it to the hospital now all they could do is wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Last chapter before the new year! I actually finished it before New Years! I wasn't sure if I would! I really hope you like it! 
> 
> I'm not sure how I like this chapter but it had to be written in order to get to what's to come. So please bare with me if this chapter isn't good. I had to get into all of Kageyama's injuries so it does get pretty wordy at one part. I also had to look up some medical stuff so I can get his injuries correct. 
> 
> Like I said I hope you like it and if not I promise the end of this chapter there's a bombshell that gets dropped that will be one of the main plot lines of this story! So just you wait and see!!!
> 
> This chapter is also in Iwaizumi's point of view for the most part! Definitely a nice change from what we've been seeing! It was really fun to write only as Iwaizumi. So I hope you like it!

He couldn’t breathe. Everything had happened so fast. He doesn’t even know how he got to the hospital. The last thing he remembered was standing in the middle of the road watching the ambulance drive off with Kageyama. He has no idea what happened afterwards. But it didn’t matter because all he could do now was wait. He could feel Oikawa leaning up against him shaking like a leaf. When he looked around he could see that he was in a waiting room. He could see his parents, along with Oikawa’s, Kindaichi’s and Kunimi’s mom standing talking to some cops. He couldn’t stop thinking about Kageyama. His soulmate. Lying in a pool of his own blood, and he was unable to do anything to help him. His soulmate was in pain and in harm's way for years and he had no idea. How many times did Kageyama wonder if he was going to see Oikawa and himself again after being beaten by his father? 

_ ‘I should've realized that something was wrong.’ He thought. “Why didn’t I see it? All the signs were there and I still didn’t realize that my soulmate was calling out for help.’ _

“Hajime.” He heard someone say as he looked up to see who had called his name, only for his eyes to meet his fathers. “The officers here have to ask you kids some questions. Just answer them to the best of your ability, okay?” His father asked. Iwaizumi nodded before gently shaking Oikawa awake, only to see his mom come over and help her son out, which he appreciated. 

Iwaizumi looked around and saw Kindaichi and Kunimi talking to two cops with their parents present. His mom and dad sat down next to him to give him their support, which he really appreciated. He really needed their support right now as he tried to wrap his head around everything that had gone on that day. 

One of his dad’s friends that was on the force with him came over to them and started asking him questions. Almost all the questions he was asked he didn’t know the answers to. ‘ _ Do you know how long Kageyama had been abused for? Do you know if his mother is in the picture? Do you know if he has any other family? What do you know?’  _ What did he know? He knew absolutely nothing. He had no idea that his soulmate was being abused. He had no idea that his mother had, most likely, abandoned Kageyama. He didn’t even know if his youngest soulmate had any other family. 

_ ‘How could I know nothing about him?’ He thought. ‘We had been talking again for a year and a half now and I’m only just realizing now that I didn’t learn anything new about him.’  _

“Officer please,” He cries. “I don’t know anything. Why didn’t I know that one of my soulmates was in pain every single day? Why didn’t I realize it sooner? I’m supposed to protect him and I failed him.” He cried. He broke. He didn’t see the officer walk away. All he felt was his mother’s arms wrapped around him as he cried. He cried for his soulmate. He wanted to hold his hand and tell him how sorry he was for not knowing that something was wrong. 

_ ‘Please, let him be alright.’ He thought. _

A little while later Oikawa came back over to him and leaned against his side and he held him there. Knowing that he was there was helping him through all of this. Kindaichi and Kunimi sat on his otherside and they just sat quietly.

Hours passed and the four of them didn’t move. They refused to leave without knowing if their Tobio would be okay. An officer came up to the five of them and explained to them that they arrested Tobio’s father and are questioning him. They were able to breathe a sigh of relief knowing that the man that did this to their boy was in police custody. 

Not even an hour later the doctor came out, which had the four boys on their feet immediately.

“Are you the family for Kageyama Tobio?” The doctor asked.

“We’re his soulmates and these are his friends.” Iwaizumi pointed out for the doctor. “We’re the only family he currently has.” 

He nodded. “Nice to meet you. I’m Tobio-kun’s doctor, Dr. Sato. Tobio-kun is out of surgery. It was touch and go for a little bit but he’s stable now and is in the ICU. His injuries were surviere. The things that will definitely take time to heal will be his broken left hand, his broken femur and his broken ribs. But with Physical Therapy he should make a full recovery. He had all his fingers broken and all his metacarpals broken. We had to realign some bones in his hand, so physical therapy will be rather hard and painful at first. It’ll just take time to heal. His right femur was broken so we had to put some screws in along with a metal rod and a plate in so there wouldn’t be any abnormalities while it healed. He’s very lucky that the knife didn’t hit any vital organs when he was stabbed.” He said. “He is also very malnourished so we are going to keep him on an IV and provide him fluids and help his body start to gather more nutrients, while he is here.” 

Iwaizumi and Oikawa breathed out a shaky sigh of relief knowing that he was going to be okay. Their boy was going to be okay. He was broken right now but he was alive and he was going to make a full recovery. That’s all they could ask for.

“He’s still unconscious and he does have a bad concussion so he’ll probably have some headaches for a while but other than that he should be fine. He’s really lucky, it could have been a lot worse if you four didn’t arrive when you did. Let’s just say we wouldn’t be having this conversation right now. We’d be having a much different one. You boys saved his life. ” Dr. Sato said. “If you want I can take you to see him.”

  
They stared at Dr. Sato in shock. They were that close to losing their Tobio. That thought didn’t sit well with any of them.

“Yes please.” Oikawa said. Dr. Sato nodded and led them down some hallways to the ICU where their Tobio was lying in a hospital bed unconscious. 

  
Dr. Sato stopped in front of a room and looked at them. “I just want to prepare you, he’s in rough shape. His face is bruised from his broken jaw, so when he wakes up he is going to be in a lot of pain and will be very uncomfortable. He has about 60 stitches from all the lacerations he received. Don’t be alarmed if he doesn’t look like Tobio-kun. I promise once all the swelling and the bruises and his jaw heals he will look more like your Tobio-kun. Okay?” He said.

  
The boys nodded. “Yeah we understand. Thank you sir.” Iwaizumi said. He nodded before opening the door and letting them inside. “If Tobio-kun wakes up just press that button next to his bed. It’ll alert the nurses that he’s awake.” 

“Understood sir. Thank you.” Iwaizumi said as Dr. Sato left the room.

Oikawa walked slowly over to Tobio and took his non-broken hand in his and gave it a light squeeze. “We’re here Tobio-chan. All of us are here. So you need to wake up soon. Please.” Oikawa said as a few tears rolled down his face. Iwaizumi walked over to him and hugged him. 

“You heard the doctor. He said he’s going to be okay.” He said.

“Yeah, but I also heard him say that if we didn’t arrive when we did we would have lost our soulmate and I wouldn’t be able to live with myself knowing that I pushed him away two years ago and we missed out on having him in our life.” Oikawa cried into Iwaizumi’s chest. Iwaizumi just held him tighter and rubbed his back.

“Well look down Tooru, he’s alive and he’s going to be okay baby. He’s not going anywhere. And now we will make sure nothing like this ever happens again. He’s going to need us these next few months.” He said before turning around and looking at Kindaichi and Kunimi. “All of us.” Kindaichi and Kunimi nodded. Iwaizumi turned back around to look at Oikawa and laid his hand on his cheek. “This all is going to be a shock for him when he wakes up. He’s probably going to need to talk to someone, and we will make sure he does, but the trauma he faced is not going to just go away, we can’t let him just box it up and push it to the back of his mind. We need to help him get through this.”

“Your right, he’s going to need us now more than ever. I need to make sure he gets back into tip top shape for volleyball season next school year.” Oikawa said.

Iwaizumi rolled his eyes at that. “Really ShittyKawa.” He said.

“Mean Iwa-chan.” He wined and hit him playfully.

“We’ll be there for him Iwaizumi-senpai and Oikawa-senpai. Especially when you can’t be.” Kindaichi said and Kunimi nodded.

“Thanks guys. He’s going to need all of us.” He said. 

They grabbed some chairs and just sat down on either side of him and just waited. They were quiet at first. All of them just think things over and give their brains time to catch up to everything that happened and get their thoughts together so when Kageyama wakes up they can be there for him and answer any questions he might have. They were like that for two hours. Not even realizing how much time had really passed. They didn’t even notice the sun setting. They were solely focused on Tobio and their own thoughts. 

“Hey guys,” Kunimi says as they turned their heads to look at him, “Where is Kageyama going to live now? There’s no way he has any other family living in Miyagi, and if he did and they didn’t know about what his father was doing to him then they are blind and idiots. And we don’t even know if he has any more family out there. He’s only fourteen. They’ll put him in foster care, and that might not even be in Miyagi.” He exclaimed. 

The three boys stared at Kunimi shocked at how riled up he was and also how much he just spoke. They usually don’t hear Kunimi speak that much in a week, let alone a day. 

Iwaizumi came back to the present first and looked at him. “We won’t let that happen.” He said. “Oikawa and I are his soulmates, our familys won’t let him be taken away from us. I’m sure our parents will let him stay with one of us. Especially when he’s released he’s going to need help and my mom doesn’t work so she could help him. I’m going to ask my parents if he can stay with us at least for now and then down the road we’ll see if there’s a better option if this arrangement doesn’t work.” He said looking at them. 

Oikawa nodded. “I agree he’d be better off at your house if your parents are alright with that.” 

“We’re okay with that.” Someone said. The four of them turned around to see Iwaizumi’s mom and dad at the door. “We were actually coming here to tell you that when Kageyama-kun is released he’ll be coming home with us.” Iwaizumi mom said with a smile on her face.

“Really guys?” Iwaizumi asked.

“Of course! You really think we’d let your soulmate go in the system? No we’d never do that to you three. He’s going to need you boys now more than ever. And a home where he doesn’t have to worry about being relocated from is definitely a must.” She said.

Iwaizumi smiled and went over to them and hugged them. “Thank you guys so much.” 

“Of course sweetheart.” She said before looking over to Oikawa. “Tooru your parents offered to go and pick up things for Kageyama. An officer gave your father everything that they found in his room and it could all be fit in a box. He had nothing. So I asked them to get everything a teenage boy would want. He deserves that. So we’re going to drive you home when visiting hours are over.” She said. 

Oikawa nodded. “Thank you Iwaizumi-san.” He said. 

“Kindaichi-kun, Kunimi-kun your parents are waiting to take you home now. They said they’ll bring you back tomorrow morning.” She said. 

They both nodded, not even questioning why they weren’t going to school tomorrow, since it was a Monday morning, they just got up, said goodbye and left. 

“You boys only have another hour before visiting hours are over, okay? We’ll be in the waiting room.” She said as she and Iwaizumi's father walked out. 

“He better wake up before visiting hours end.” Oikawa said. 

Iwaizumi looked at him in shock and annoyed as he slapped the back of his head. 

“Really ShittyKawa. He just had major surgery. He needs to give his body and mind time to heal. He’s not on your schedule.” He said.

“Mean Iwa-chan!” He whined as he rubbed the back of his head. “All I’m saying is that I don’t want him to wake up with no one here. I don’t want him to think we abandoned him and that we don’t care.” Iwaizumi sighed before wrapping his arms around him. 

“Maybe i’ll see if the doctor will make an exception and will allow us to stay longer after waiting hours are over to see him wake up. If he thinks he’ll wake up tonight. He might just sleep until morning.” He said as he kissed the top of Oikawa’s head. 

Oikawa smiled and then opened his eyes and looked at Tobio, only to see his eyes start to open. 

“I don’t think we'll have to ask the doctor anything.” He said. Iwaizumi looked at him confused before looking over at Tobio to see what Oikawa saw. 

Tobio’s eyes were open. Their boy was finally awake.

* * *

Across town Kageyama-san was sitting in an interrogation room listening to the officers in front of him ask him questions and not caring at all.

“What kind of sick person would beat their son so badly that he would need major surgery and have scars on his body for the rest of his life as a reminder of what you did to him.” The officer said. 

Kageyama-san looks up and smirks. “The one that doesn’t care. That boy is a fag. I want nothing to do with him. And if he’s not dead then I clearly didn’t do enough damage. Now those other fags that he calls his soulmates will have to deal with him.” He sneered. 

“Listen here jackass. Yes, your son is alive. And he’s lucky that you're going away for a very long time so he doesn’t have to see you ever again. Just answer this question for us and then we’ll take you off to a cell and you won’t have to listen to us talk anymore.” The officer said. 

Kageyama-san looked at them and gave in. “Alright what’s your question.” He grunted. 

“Does Kageyama-kun have any other family that we can get in contact with?” He asked. 

“He has that ungrateful bitch that gave birth to him.” Kageyama-san said.

“She left Japan and we have no way of getting in touch with her, lucky for her because she would of been arrested for child abuse also. Anyone else?” He asked.

Kageyama-san thought long and hard. Memories he hadn’t thought about in years starting to resurface before he looked at the two officers and smirked.

“He has a sister he has never met or know about. Along with an aunt and uncle and whatever brats they might have had. And possibly a grandmother if the old hag is still kicking. All on my side of the family.” He smirked as he leaned back in the chair and kicked his feet up.

The officers looked at him in shock. “And they had no idea what you were doing to your son?” The officer asked as the other officer just wrote everything down that he was saying.

Kageyama-san laughed. “They don’t even know he exists. I’m sure they think that the bitch and I died years ago.” He sneered. “We dropped off the face of the earth after we lost custody of our daughter to my sister, all because someone reported us to child services for seeing a few bruises on our daughter. Ridiculous.” He gruffed. “She was two. What none of them knew was that the bitch was six weeks pregnant with the fag. So we lost one child but we had another one on the way. Turns out he was a mistake from the minute he was born.” 

The officers just looked at him in shock. They had some people to track down and talk to. They hoped they could give Kageyama-kun the family he desperately deserved. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what did you think?!?!? Didn't I tell you a bombshell would be dropped? So yes I know that in the Manga Tobio's sister is a lot older but in this story she's only going to be 2 in a half years older then him. So she's the same age as Oikawa and Iwaizumi. I hope that's okay. It'll just make sense later on. Characters are going to be introduced a lot sooner then they would of been introduced in the manga but that's what makes this story different. so I hope you'll continue reading.
> 
> Also the timeline is the same. They are in the beginning of their last year of middle school. The tournament happened in May 2011 and it was their last official game. I know confusing. It confused me too but it helps because a lot of things are going to change leading up to his first day of high school. I won't say where he's going yet but you'll find out soon! I promise it won't be a huge change just between two school so I'm sure you can guess which two. 
> 
> Anyway I hope you liked it! Happy Holidays and Happy New Year! I'm not sure when the next chapter will be up because I'll be flying back to florida in a week in a half so I have a lot to do so it might be a bit until the next chapter is out. Sorry about that. But I promise I will have a new chapter out soon! Thank you so much for all your support!
> 
> Comments and Kudos's are much appreciated!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kageyama wakes up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! I am so sorry for taking so long to update! I was waiting to go back home to Florida before I updated again but my flight home got pushed back by two weeks so I figured I'd update again. And I gave you guys a long chapter! A lot of bomb shells will be dropped and a lot of new characters will be introduced along with some familiar characters. I really hope you like this chapter!
> 
> Also I'm sorry if any of the characters sound ooc I'm trying here but like I said previously it's my story and most characters will probably sound ooc because of the plot and what these characters are going through. So bare with me please. Thank you!

_ ‘What happened?’ Tobio thought. ‘Where am I? Why is it so dark?’  _

Tobio opened his eyes, only to close them again a second later because of how bright it was. He felt someone squeeze his hand so he tried to open his eyes once again and this time the brightness didn’t hurt as much. He looked around and saw Oikawa and Iwaizumi by his side. He looked down and smiled when he saw Oikawa holding his hand, before looking back up at them. He went to open his mouth to say something but realized that it was really difficult.

Tobio looked at them with a look of concern. He was trying to stay calm but he didn’t know what was going on and why he couldn’t talk. 

“Kageyama calm down.” Iwaizumi said. “It’s okay, well explain what’s going on but you have to calm down first.” Iwaizumi said, giving him a reassuring look that helped him to calm down a bit. 

“You're okay now Tobio-chan.” Oikawa said soothingly, as he brushed some hair off his forehead. “You’re safe now. That monster can never hurt you again.” He said. 

Tobio looked him in the eyes and could see that he had been crying. But then he registered what he had said. He’s safe now. The monster can never hurt him again.

_ ‘Monster. Was the monster his father?’ Tobio thought.  _

Then, as if he had just been hit with a gust of wind everything came back to him.

That day. The sadistic look on his father’s face as he hit him with the hammer. When he stabbed him with the knife. His sick laugh. And the pain. All of that pain came rushing back. He couldn’t feel it as much at the time but now all of a sudden he could and it hurt. His body felt like it was on fire as he tried to move but couldn’t. 

He could hear yelling but he couldn’t pinpoint who was yelling or if he was the one yelling. All he could feel was pain and it wouldn’t stop. 

_ ‘Please. Make the pain stop.’ He thought.  _

He could feel his tears falling down his face before the pain finally disappeared. Tobio took in a deep breath as he tried to just catch his breath. His vision was clearing and he suddenly felt a lot calmer. Someone was in front of him and it wasn’t Oikawa or Iwaizumi. It was a man in a white coat. His lips were moving, so he must be talking to him but he couldn’t comprehend what he was saying just yet. 

Then all of a sudden he could hear again. He could hear the heart monitor beeping and people talking. Tobio looked up at the Dr. and realized he wasn’t talking anymore, just staring at him. 

“Tobio-kun can you hear me?” He asked. Tobio slowly nodded his head. He could hear someone let out a sigh of what he could only assume was relief but he didn’t know who it was. 

“Tobio-kun, my name is Dr. Sato and I'm your doctor. I know you must be scared and confused and I'll explain everything to you but you have to stay calm. Can you do that? Blink once for yes and twice for no, so I know you understand, okay?” Dr. Sato said. 

Tobio blinked once to let him know he understood. “Excellent. You had your soulmates scared there for a second. I can only assume you remembered what had happened and you suddenly felt all that pain that you couldn’t feel at the time of the incident.” He said. 

Tobio blinked once to let him know that he was right. “That’s okay, that’s bound to happen after feeling a rush of adrenalin. Whatever pain you couldn’t feel at the time comes rushing back after the adrenalin leaves your system. But you're okay now.” He said. 

“Your injuries were surviere. The things that will definitely take time to heal will be your broken left hand, your broken femur and your broken ribs. But with Physical Therapy you should make a full recovery. All your fingers were broken, so we had to realign some bones in your hand, so physical therapy will be rather hard and painful at first. It’ll just take time to heal. Your right femur was broken so we had to put some screws in along with a metal rod and a plate in so there wouldn’t be any abnormalities while it healed. You're very lucky that the knife didn’t hit any vital organs when you were stabbed.” He said. “You are also very malnourished so we are going to keep you on an IV and provide you with fluids to help your body start to gather more nutrients, while you are here.” 

Tobio stared at him in shock as he tried to take everything in. “The reason why you are having trouble talking is because you have a fractured jaw. But in a few days you should be able to open your mouth and talk a bit. But for now you’ll just have to drink things through a straw.” Dr. Sato said.

Tobio blinked once, once he fully understood everything the doctor had said. So many questions he wanted to ask. Questions that he needed answers to right now. He couldn’t wait a few days. Tobio slowly picked up his good hand and carefully made the motions that he wanted to write. Dr. Sato seemingly knowing what Tobio was trying to get across left the room and came back with a small whiteboard and a dry erase marker. Tobio carefully placed the board on the hospital bed tray and started to carefully write on it. His hand was shaky but he could only hope the Dr. could understand what he was trying to say.

_ “Will I be healed enough by April that I can play Volleyball?” _ Tobio wrote on the board. Dr. Sato looked it over before reading it outloud.

“Will you be healed enough by April so that you can play Volleyball?” Dr. Sato asked as he looked at Tobio for clarification that that is what he wrote. Tobio blinked once.

Dr. Sato sighed and took a moment to think before responding to the question. “It’s only May right now, which means you have almost a year to heal and start physical therapy. Do I think you’ll be ready to play by then, it’s possible but it’s going to be a lot of hard work to get to that point. Now I don’t think by April you’ll be 100%, but I definitely believe you could be at 85-90% mobility. Which is enough mobility for me to sign off on you playing again. But you must not rush the process Tobio-kun. If you rush your recovery you could do more harm than good and end up with permanent damages that could hinder you from ever playing volleyball again.” Dr. Sato said.

Tobio blinked once in full understanding of what the Dr. was saying. He wouldn’t allow that to happen. He knew that his soulmates and friends would be there every step of the way to make sure he doesn’t rush his recovery. He had to play volleyball. He will get back to being 100%. He wasn’t going to allow his father to take anything else away from him.

“We’ll make sure he doesn’t rush his recovery Dr. Sato.” Iwaizumi said. 

Tobio turned his head to look at him, only now just realizing that both Oikawa and Iwaizumi were still in the room with him. 

“Good.” Dr. Sato said. “He’s really going to need you both and his friends that were here before. He’s going to need all the help and support he can get during this next chapter of his life. I fully believe that Tobio-kun will be back to 100% mobility in no time if he doesn’t rush his recovery.” 

Both Oikawa and Iwaizumi nodded. Before the Dr. turned to address Tobio again. 

“You should be able to start physical therapy in a month or so if we see that your hand has fully healed. And then i’d say another month in a half for your leg to fully heal. So in, hopefully, two in a half to three months, if everything has healed correctly you should be in physical therapy for both your hand and your leg.” Dr. Sato said. 

Tobio blinked once in understanding. “However,” He said. “It’s not just your physical injuries that need time to heal, but also your mental and emotional state that needs time to heal.” He said.

  
Tobio looked at him before fully understanding what the Dr. was saying. He was going to need to work on his mental state. He went through a traumatic experience all these years. He was scarred, mentally. And if he wanted to have a somewhat normal life now he was going to need to face everything he went through in order to fully move on from this part of his life. It was going to be hard but at least he knew he wasn’t alone in this. 

Tobio blinked in understanding as he looked at Oikawa and Iwaizumi. He wasn’t sure if Oikawa and Iwaizumi were able to understand what Tobio was trying to get across to them but he hoped that they knew that he could get through anything if they were by his side.

Iwaizumi smiled and squeezed Oikawa’s hand, “He’s got us by his side. He won’t be doing this alone. We will make sure he won’t ever feel like he’s alone ever again.” Iwaizumi said with a small smile on his face as he looked at Tobio. 

“Never again will he be alone.” Oikawa said as he also looked at Tobio with a small smile on his face.

“He’s very lucky to have you both.” Dr. Sato said. “Our Psychologist we have here works with children and teens, I’m going to ask her to come and talk with you Tobio-kun once you're able to talk again. I’ll ask her to come visit you next Friday, by then you should be able to talk once again.” 

Tobio blinked once in understanding before quickly writing “ _ Thank you.” _ on the white board. 

Dr. Sato smiled, “Your welcome Tobio-kun.” He said as he turned to look at Oikawa and Iwaizumi, “I’ll give you boys 5 more mins but then you both should head home so Tobio-kun can get some rest. You both can come back tomorrow.” 

“Yes sir.” Oikawa and Iwaizumi said. As Dr. Sato left the room. 

Iwaizumi and Oikawa made their way back over to Tobio’s side and Iwaizumi gently took his hand. 

“Everything will be fine. We’ll get through this together. We are not going anywhere.” Iwaizumi said. 

  
Tobio gently nodded in understanding as he squeezed Iwaizumi’s hand. He suddenly felt water running down his face and he realized that he was crying again. But before he could even do anything he felt someone's thumb on his face brushing the tears away. When he turned his head he could see that it was Oikawa and he relaxed again. 

“There, there Tobio-chan. Everything is going to be okay now.” He said. “Like Iwa-chan said, we’ll get through this together.” As he leaned forward and pressed a gentle kiss to Tobio’s head. 

  
Tobio nodded his head as Iwaizumi leaned forward and also kissed his head. “We’ll be back tomorrow. Will you be okay?” He asked.

Tobio blinked once to let them know that yes, he will be alright. “Okay, but just in case,” Iwaizumi said as he placed, what looked like his cellphone, down on the hospital tray. “You text us if you need anything or ask the nurses to call us if you need us and we’ll come right back.”

  
Tobio blinked again just as a nurse came in. “Sorry you two it’s time to go. Tobio-kun needs to rest. You can come back and see him tomorrow.” She said.

The two boys nodded and kissed his head one more time before they both left.

Tobio watched them leave before sighing contentedly. The nurse helped him lay down carefully before going over to the light switch and shutting them off. 

That night, at 9:00 pm, was the first night Tobio fell asleep without having to worry that his father was going to come into his room and hurt him. It was the first time he fell right to sleep the moment his head touched the pillow. 

_ ‘Everything was going to be okay.’ Tobio thought.  _ Before he succumbed to the darkness and drifted off to sleep. 

* * *

Across town at the police precinct the detectives on the Kageyama case were researching what they could find on the Kageyama family. They were trying to find out if what Kageyama-san said was the truth. Does Kageyama Tobio really have a full blooded sister along with an aunt and uncle, some cousins and a grandmother out there somewhere. They could only hope that what that bastard said was the truth for Kageyama-kun’s sake.

Detective Fujiwara and Detective Kudo were unfortunately coming up empty handed, when suddenly they heard running footsteps that had them looking up to see what was going on. 

“Detective Fujiwara! Detective Kudo!” Officer Endo yelled as he stopped in front of their desks and tried to catch his breath.

“Woah. Slow down officer. Where’s the fire?” Detective Kudo asked.

“There are reporters outside the precinct asking about the Kageyama case.” Officer Endo said after he caught his breath.

Both Detectives immediately stood up. “What!” They exclaimed. 

“Yeah.” Officer Endo said solemnly. “There’s already an article on JapanToday about the case. They even said it involved the Kageyama family. Not a lot was said. Just that Kageyama-san was arrested for alleged child abuse. Kageyama-kun was never mentioned but now all of Japan know that Kageyama-san was arrested on child abuse charges. So they’ll be fishing for more information.” 

“Dammit!” Detective Fujiwara exclaimed as he slammed his fist down on the desk. 

“Hold on.” Detective Kudo said, gaining the other two’s attention. “Maybe we can use this to our advantage.”

“What do you mean?” Detective Fujiwara asked.

“Well we can’t find anything indicating what Kageyama-san said is true or not. So what if we use the media to help us out? If someone related to Kageyama-kun see’s the news story they might reach out.” Detective Kudo said. 

“Your right.” Detective Fujiwara said. “But I don’t want to drop Kageyama-kun’s name. He’s still a minor who went through a traumatic event. We don’t want the media trying to find him or the people that are taking care of him temporarily and harass them for a comment.” 

“Okay so we’ll go out there and just answer what we can.” Detective Kudo said. “That will hopefully be enough.”

“It’s going to have to be.” Detective Fujiwara said before turning to look at Officer Endo, “You're coming with us officer.” 

The three of them made their way outside to face the media about the Kageyama case and they just hoped this would lead to answers to the things Kageyama-san told them.

* * *

430 km (266 miles) away from Miyagi is a family sitting in their home in the suburbs of Tokyo watching the news after they had just finished eating dinner, as it changes to a breaking news story. 

_ Breaking News out of Miyagi prefecture tonight _

_ “I am outside the Miyagi Precinct tonight where only a few moments ago we had two detectives come out and address the media on the arrest of Kageyama Hayato. Who was arrested today on the charges of child abuse and attempted murder after Kageyama-san’s son was found, in the home they live in here in Miyagi, with a stab wound and had also been badly beaten. The detectives had said that Kageyama-kun’s soulmates and friends had found him lying on the floor of the apartment, after his soulmates started feeling immense pain through their soulmate bond. The detectives said that they have no idea how long Kageyama-kun had been lying on the apartment floor for before his soulmates and police arrived. He is listed in serious condition tonight but is expected to recover. Kageyama-kun is a minor so detectives couldn’t give us much else on him, but they did say that they are looking for any family Kageyama-kun might have here in Japan. Detectives said that Kageyama-kun’s mother abandoned him when he was young and left Japan. Detectives also said that Kageyama-san had told Detectives that his son does have other family out there but hasn’t been in contact with them for 15 years. Detectives also said that they are almost 99% positive that they had no idea Kageyama-kun even existed let alone that he was being abused.  _

_ So if you know this man (shows a picture of Kageyama Hayato) or you recognize the name Kageyama Hayato please call the number on the screen to talk to the detectives on the case. They really want to give Kageyama-kun some good news and hopefully a family. That’s all from Miyagi back to the studio in Tokyo.” _

The two adults in the room looked at each other in shock, while the third person looked at his parents with a look of confusion written all over his face.

“Kageyama. That’s your maiden name mom and Miwa-nee’s old last name is it not?” The boy asked.

The man and women looked at their son still in a state of shock as they nodded. “Yeah it is.” The women said.

“Then was that Miwa’s father?” He asked.

“I-I think it was.” She said. Still in complete shock. Still not able to believe what they just saw on the news.

“I-I’m going to go and make some phone calls and see what I can find out.” The man said as he quickly left the room.

The boy looked at his mother before getting up and sitting next to her. “Are you okay mom?” He asked.

“No Keiji, I’m not okay.” She said as she looked down at her hands as tears started to fall down her face. “My brother had another kid and for all we know has been abusing him for years. A nephew that I knew nothing about. A nephew that I couldn’t keep safe, like I had done for his sister. A nephew I know nothing about. At least he has his soulmates and friends with him right now but he must think that he has no family left. That he’s alone and it’s not true.” She cried. 

Keiji wrapped his arms around his mother and just held her as she cried. “Don’t worry mom, well make sure Kageyama-kun knows that he still has family out there. He’ll know soon.” He said. 

* * *

585 kms (nearly 365 miles) away from Tokyo, in the Hyogo prefecture, houses a girl with shoulder length black hair and pale skin and crystal blue eyes. The girl is doing her English homework with one of her best friends, and host brother, not knowing that her biological father was arrested for child abuse and attempted murder, or that she has a little brother. But she'll find out soon enough, word travel's fast.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SOOO!!! What did you think?!?! Didn't I tell you it was going to be good!! I'm so excited to finally write more about Kageyama's family! I've been waiting to get to this part! Now I'm not going to write about his PT journey and what not because that's just boring. I'll mention him going to PT and to the Psychologist but I probably won't go into much details of those sessions. 
> 
> But you will see Tobio deal with a lot of issues with his mental health from all the trauma he went through and how he gets through that. Along with everything that happens leading up to his first year of high school. The next chapter will most likely be a time skip just to let you know. Not jumping too far into the future. Probably just a month or two. But there will be some more time skips in the coming chapters leading up to the start of High school for Tobio. But I'll let you know!
> 
> Also, I'd love to see who you guys think Miwa's host brother and best friend is. Leave your answers in the comments and you'll find out in the next chapter if you were right!
> 
> Comments and Kudos are always appreciated! 
> 
> And I'd love to hear all of your feedback on what you thought of the chapter! I'll try and update again next week before leaving to go home to Florida!


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two months have now passed. And we are that much closer to the two siblings finally meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! 
> 
> I'm so sorry for the late post! I had to travel back home to FL and then everything that could happen the last two weeks literally happened so I was under a lot of stressed. And then my laptop crapped out on me and I had to buy a new one. But once I got it I started writing this chapter. I hope you like it. I tried my best. Still stressed out so if it's not the best I apologize but I wanted to get a chapter out there for you guys. Sorry for the shorter chapter then usual but I hope you enjoy it, next chapter will probably be a lot longer. Thank you so much for being patient with me and thank you for all the support and feedback. Enjoy!

It’s been almost 3 months since Tobio’s father was arrested and he woke up in the hospital. Things have definitely been different for him. He was currently attending physical therapy and getting stronger everyday. His broken leg had healed up fairly easily and physical therapy was going well on that injury. However, his injured hand was a different story. His hand had healed fine but physical therapy was so difficult. In the beginning he could barely close his hand. Over time it’s gotten better and he’s been making progress in getting his hand stronger but he felt like with all the physical therapy he had gone to there would have been more results with his hand, but there wasn’t. It was a slow and grueling process and Tobio was impatient.

‘ _ I just want to play volleyball.’ he thought. _

Physical therapy wasn’t the only thing that had changed for him in these last two months. He was now living at the Kindaichi residency. Kindaichi’s mom is a nurse and over the last two months she’s been helping him get around and basically being like his very own home nurse. It was really weird at first and he felt like he was constantly being a nuisance but Kindaichi’s family stopped that thinking right away. They made him realize that wasn’t the case at all and that they wanted to help him and give him everything that he never had. He was starting to feel like he belonged. They made him feel like he was a part of their family and he couldn’t be happier about that. He really felt like he belonged.

Of course there were also his soulmates. Oikawa and Iwaizumi have been by his side almost every day. If they weren’t at school or at practice they were at his side. Whether it was helping him with his homework, since the doctors and the Kindaichi’s thought it would be better to instead have just be home school for the rest of the year because of his injuries, or going with him to physical therapy, they have even gone with him to speak with the therapist he was seeing. And when they’re alone they hold him and tell him everything will be okay. They chase away all of his bad thoughts and fears he has. They make him believe that everything will be okay. 

Although, this wasn’t everything that has happened. No, there was much more. The police had shown up at his house, yeah he started calling the Kindaichi’s place his house, and told him some things that his father had kept from him. He had a family. An aunt and uncle, a cousin that was a year older than him, and a sister. He had a sister. The police told him that his sister was taken away from his parents before he was even born. She grew up in tokyo with his aunt and uncle and his cousin. None of them had any idea that Tobio even existed. Tobio’s parents disappeared the day after they lost custody of his sister and they never heard from them again. Until they saw the news story about Tobio’s father being arrested for child abuse. That’s how they found out he existed. He couldn’t believe it. He had a family. He had an older sister and a cousin! He hasn’t met them yet but that was about to change this weekend. He was going to Tokyo with Iwaizumi and Kindaichi’s mom, Ami, to meet his family. And he was so nervous. Oikawa was supposed to go with them but he pushed himself too hard at practice and ended up spraining his ankle. Iwaizumi was so mad at him for not listening and for pushing too hard again. So Iwaizumi is not allowing him to come with them this weekend.

_ ‘Honestly, maybe Oikawa not coming this weekend is a blessing in disguise. If all goes well they can meet him another time. Iwaizumi is all I need for this first visit.’ He thought.  _

“What if they don’t want anything to do with me?” Tobio asked Kindaichi and Kunimi.

“If they didn’t want anything to do with you Kageyama then they wouldn’t have tried so hard to reach out.” Kunimi said. 

“He’s not wrong.” Kindaichi said with his mouth full of chips. Kunimi just rolled his eyes at him while Tobio chuckled.

“Chew with your mouth closed, baka!” Kunimi said.

Kindaichi turned and stuck his tongue out at him instead.

“I really don’t think you have anything to really worry about Kageyama.” Kunimi said, “At least you shouldn’t be worried about that. There is something else you are probably going to have to figure out thought.” 

“Huh? What do you mean?” Tobio asked, looking at him confused, which also had Kindaichi doing the same thing, because they both had no idea what Kunimi was talking about.

“Your family doesn’t live in Miyagi, they live in Tokyo, which means if they want you to come live with them you’ll have to leave Miyagi.” Kunimi whispered, “You’ll have to leave us.”

Tobio’s eyes widened, not even thinking about that. What was he going to do? He didn’t want to leave Miyagi. Miyagi was his home. It’s where Kindaichi and Kunimi were. It’s where his soulmates were. He didn’t want to leave them. But this was his family. People he never knew existed and wanted to be a part of his life. His sister! What was he going to do? He wouldn’t even have an answer for them if they asked because he really didn’t know what he would want to do. 

‘ _ This is all so confusing’ He thought. _

“Don’t freak him out, baka!” Kindaichi yelled. “He doesn’t have to worry about that right now. Let him get through his first meeting with them first.”

‘ _ Right. Don’t even worry about it right now. Let’s just get through the first meeting.’ He thought as he sighed. _

* * *

_ One month ago _

_ Miwa was sitting next to Kita, her host brother and best friend, at their house. Sitting across from them was Miwa’s aunt and uncle and her cousin, along with Kita’s grandmother.  _

_ “Sorry, what?” She asked. _

_ “You have a younger brother, who was abused by your father.” Her uncle said.  _

_ “But how?” She asked. She was so confused, so shocked. _

_ “Apparently, when your parents lost custody of you when you were 2 your mother was pregnant with your brother. That’s why they didn’t put up more of a fight when they lost custody.” Her uncle said as he sighed.  _

_ Tears were now rolling down her face as she reached out for Kita’s hand and laced her fingers with his and squeezed it. She needed him to be her anchor. He needed to keep her from sinking as she tried to come to terms with all of this.  _

_ “My brother was abused for years by them?” she asked. “Is that what you're telling me.” _

_ “Yes sweetheart.” Her aunt said. _

_ She cried. For her brother who she never knew existed, for what he had to go through, for not being there to protect him. Kita squeezed her hand and Keiji came over and wrapped his arm around her shoulder and hugged her. When she was able to get her emotions back on track she looked back up and at her aunt and uncle. _

_ “Where is he now?” She asked. “How badly was her hurt by him” _

_ “Oh sweetheart, it was bad.” Her aunt said. “He’s safe now. He’s currently living at a friends house and his friend's mother is a nurse and she’s been taking care of him.” Her aunt and uncle then went on to tell her all about his injuries that they were told of by the police. How her father nearly killed her brother.  _

_ It was just too much for her to take. She shook her head and put on a brave face and looked at them. She can cry later. _

_ “When can I meet him?” She asked. _

_ “Next month. He’s still healing so we don’t want to overwhelm him and have him be in too much pain.” Her uncle said. “Next month you’ll travel to Tokyo for a weekend and we'll all meet him together.”  _

_ Miwa looked at Kita and sniffled. “Will you go with me to meet him?” She asked.  _

_ Kita was more than just her best friend and her host brother. He was her soulmate. They found out during their first year, both not even realizing for months that they were under the same house. When they finally realized it they both felt extremely silly. They decided to just take it slow since they were still so young. They wanted to focus on school and volleyball and then when they were ready they’d start dating. But they weren’t rushing it. _

_ Kita smiled and nodded. “Of course I’ll go with you.” He said.  _

* * *

_ Present day _

Miwa was walking to volleyball practice, she was the manager for the boys volleyball team, thinking about what was going to happen this weekend.

_ ‘I’m meeting my brother for the first time this weekend. I wonder what he looks like. Does he look like me? What does he like to do? Did he meet his soulmate yet? Does he have friends? Is he okay?’ She thought. _

Miwa didn’t even realize that she was now standing in the doorway of the gym, she was too deep in thought to even notice. 

“Oye! Earth to Miwa! You there?” Someone said before a loud smack could be heard, which is what broke her out of her thoughts. 

“Don’t yell in her face like that, baka.” Osamu said. 

  
Atsumu looked at Osamu and in the blink of an eye they were fighting on the gym floor. Suna walked closer to them but far enough away that he won’t get hurt by their fighting and started taking pictures. While the other second years, like herself and Aran just rolled their eyes. From what Miwa could see it looked like Kita wasn’t here yet. Herself and Kita, and sometimes Aran if he wasn’t too annoyed with the twins, could get them to stop fighting, it was just such a drag. 

Miwa sighed and walked closer to the twins. “Alright you two break it up or I’ll make you run double then everyone else.” She said.

Atsumu and Osamu stopped fighting immediately at that. “Yeah that’s what I thought.” She said.

“Miwa why were you in such deep thoughts before?” Atsumu asked as he stood up off the floor.

The rest of the guys walked over to us, besides Kita who still hasn’t arrived yet, to hear what we were talking about. The boys all have a special relationship with the only girl on their team. The first years see her as a big sister and always show her respect, if they didn’t they knew that Miwa could easily kick their asses or make training a lot more difficult for them. While the second years saw her as their friend and sister and they were extremely protective of her, even though they all knew she could easily handle herself. Their team was a family, they made sure anyone lucky enough to be on the volleyball team knew that and felt safe. 

“I was just thinking about this weekend.” She said. 

“What’s going on this weekend?” Akagi asked. 

“Kita and I are going to Tokyo.” She said.

“What! Why are you two going to Tokyo? We have practice on Saturday!” Atsumu said. 

  
They didn’t even realize Kita had joined them until they heard a smack and Atsumu was holding his head.

“Don’t yell.” Kita said. 

“Sorry about him Miwa, but why are you two going to Tokyo?” Osamu asked.

Miwa sighed and figured it was time to tell her team what was going on. “It’s about time I tell y'all what’s going on. Remember how I told you guys about how my aunt and uncle got custody of me when I was little.” She said. 

The guys nodded having remembered that she told them all about her family at one of their bonding nights they have once a month. 

“Well I found out that I have a younger brother, that I didn’t know even existed. My biological father was arrested for child abuse two months ago after they found my brother lying on the floor of the apartment, after my bio father finished beating him.” She said. 

The guys looked at her in shock as Kita came up behind her and put his hand on her shoulder to give her support.

“Miwa, we are so sorry. Do you know anything about him? Is he okay?” Aran asked.

“From what I was told he’s going to be okay. He’s currently in physical therapy for his hand injury and his broken femur, both are now almost healed.” She said. “But I don’t know much else about the injuries he sustained. I also don’t know much about him. All I know is that his name is Tobio and he’s in his last year of middle school. Oh and that he lives in Miyagi. He’s currently living with a friend there that took him in after he was released from the hospital.” 

They nodded. Just as Akagi was about to say something, another voice interrupted him. 

“I wonder if he plays volleyball.” Atsumu said. 

That one sentence had everyone laughing and making the situation seem less sad in a matter of seconds. 

_ ‘You can always rely on the twins to make any situation lighten again.’ she thought.  _

“I don’t know Atsumu. But it really doesn’t matter to me if he does or not. I’m just excited to meet him and get to know him.” She said. “And of course for him to meet all of you guys eventually.”

“Heck yeah!” The twins said. Which had everyone laughing again.

_ ‘This weekend can’t come soon enough.’ she thought. ‘I’ll be there soon Tobio. And once I am, I’m never letting you go again.’ _

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So how did you like it?! We finally got to see more from Miwa's point of view! I really enjoyed writing about the Inarizaki guys. Next chapter will be the big meeting! I'm not sure when that chapter will be out. I don't want to give you guys a set date and then have you be disappointed if I don't make that date. So I'll just say it'll be out soon! 
> 
> I'd love to hear your feedback so comments and kudos are much appreciated! 
> 
> Thanks again guys and I'll see you all soon!


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tobio meets his family!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING!!! I have been so busy lately and its honestly took me 2 weeks to write this chapter. But it's finally done and it's my longest chapter yet!!!! Ya'll deserved it! Also I'm starting a new job this week! I'm going back to working at Disney full time now so I'm not going to be able to post as often. So it might be awhile until I post the next chapter. But I hope you stick around! I really hope you like this chapter!!! Enjoy!

He was fixated on the buildings that he could see out his window as the train zoomed down the tracks. He couldn’t help but wonder what the people in those buildings were doing. Were they just getting up? Were they making breakfast for their families? Were they getting ready for the day? Being on a train made him feel like life was just passing him by as the train flewed down the tracks. So much was robbed from him the last 14 years of his life. He was robbed of real parents. He was robbed of growing up with a sister and a cousin. He was robbed of a family. But he couldn’t help but think that if things didn’t turn out like they did would he still have met the people that he met so far? Would he have still lived in Miyagi? Would he have still met Kindaichi and Kunimi? Would he have strayed so far away from volleyball and become a tyrant king? Would he have still met his soulmates? He didn’t have the answers to any of those questions. He really didn’t know. So even though he did go through so much all these years, in the end, wasn’t it worth it? 

_ ‘Was it worth it?’ He thought. ‘Yeah it was worth it. All the pain and all the abuse all these years it was all worth it in the end. If I didn’t go through that I wouldn’t have the people I have now at my side. And I wouldn’t trade that.’  _

He felt a nudge at his side and he turned away from the window and looked at Iwaizumi. 

“You okay?” Iwaizumi asked. 

  
Tobio smiled. “Yeah i’m good.” He said. “Just nervous.”

Iwaizumi smiled and ruffled his hair. “Don’t be nervous Tobio.” Iwaizumi said. “Everything will be fine.” 

Tobio glared at him as he fixed his hair. He looked down at his lap and played with his fingers. “What if they don’t like me?” 

Iwaizumi wrapped his arm around his shoulder and pulled him into his side. “How could they not like you Tobio?” He asked. “I get the impression that they’ve wanted to meet you from the moment they found out about you. You are an amazing person and they are so lucky to have you.” 

Iwaizumi leaned over to him and kissed his head. “Just like how Tooru and I are so lucky to have you as our soulmate.” He whispered.

Tobio turned his head to look at him as a blush formed on his face before leaning in and kissing him. Iwaizumi was shocked at first by Tobio’s forwardness before he kissed him back. They pulled away and Tobio smiled. 

“Thanks Hajime.” Tobio said. 

“Of course.” He said. 

A few minutes later Ami-san came back and smiled at the two of them as she sat down across from them. 

“We’re almost there you two. Are you ready for this Tobio?” She asked.

Tobio looked at her and nodded. “Yeah I'm ready.”

“Good. We’re meeting them at a restaurant not too far from the train station.” She said.

“Isn’t that a little public for this meeting?” He asked.

She shook her head. “Akaashi-san was able to get a private room for us.” She said.

He nodded. “That was nice of him.” He said.

He felt a hand lace with his and he looked over at Iwaizumi who was giving him a reassuring smile. Tobio smiled and squeezed his hand.

Tobio felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He reached into his pocket and took his phone out and looked at it. 

_ Text Message _

_ Tooru: Everything will be okay Tobio-chan. There is no need to be nervous. They are going to love you just like how we love you.  _

Tobio forgot that his soulmates could feel his emotions through their bond but he was happy to receive that text message from Oikawa. It reassured him that no matter what happens today he will still have his soulmates and his friends at the end of the day. 

Before he could even respond a voice came on overhead.

_ We are now pulling into Tokyo station. This is our last stop. Once again we are now pulling into Tokyo station. This is our last stop. _

“That’s our stop.” Ami-san said.

The three of them stood up just as the train came to a stop at the platform. They grabbed their overnight bags that they brought, since Ami-san figured it would be easier to just stay the night in Tokyo, instead of trying to catch the last train tonight back to Miyagi. 

Iwaizumi took Tobio’s hand in his and laced their fingers together. Whether it was to make sure he didn’t get lost in the crowd of people at the train station that were rushing to their trains, or just to give him the reassurance that he so desperately needed, he didn’t ask, either way he appreciated it nonetheless. 

The three of them made their way out of the train station and started walking to the restaurant they were meeting at. It was a rather hot summer day and that, on top of Tobio’s overwhelming anxiety, was not helping him to stay calm, as they made their way closer and closer to the restaurant. He could feel Iwaizumi and Oikawa sending him calm emotions through their bond, which helped him out alot. He took a deep breath and pushed his anxiousness away and continued walking. 

_ ‘I can do this.’ He thought. ‘I’ve wanted a real family since I was kid and now I'm actually going to meet them! There’s no need to be nervous. If they don’t like me I still have my soulmates and friends. It’s going to be fine.’ _

Before Tobio knew it they were standing in front of the restaurant. Ami-san looked at Tobio and Iwaizumi squeezed his hand. Tobio took a deep breath and nodded.

“I’m ready.” He said.

Ami-san smiled and nodded before walking in and walking over to the hostess.

“Hi! Welcome, how can I help you today?” The hostess asked.

“Hi we have a reservation under Akaashi.” She said. 

The hostess smiled at them and nodded. “Yes, your party is here already. If you can follow me this way.” The woman said as she started to walk towards the back of the restaurant. 

As they followed her back Tobio’s heart felt like it was going to burst out of his chest. The closer they got to the room the harder his heart felt like it was pounding. He could hear his heart pounding in his ears at this point. He felt a tug on his hand and he turned and looked at Iwaizumi.

“Relax. You're going to be fine. I’m going to be right here with you.” He said.

Tobio nodded as his heart stopped pounding in his chest so loudly. Iwaizumi smiled and pulled him into a hug. “You got this.” He said as he kissed his head before pulling away from him. 

Tobio smiled and turned back to Ami-san, who was now standing at the door to the room where there were people that were waiting to meet him. He didn’t even realize that the hostess had left and that it was just the three of them now. Once he walked through that door his life was going to change forever. Hopefully for the better, but it could go either way. He knew, deep down, that they wouldn’t have gone through all this work to reach out to him just to not want anything to do with him. But there’s still that small part of him that still has doubts and it won’t let him fully realize that they clearly want him to be a part of their lives. But once he walks through those doors he hopes that doubt will disappear. And he’ll be able to have more people in his corner that he can rely on and make proud. 

He took a deep breath and looked down at himself. He was still in rough shape. But the majority of his physical injuries have already healed. His legs were hurting from all the walking, since this was the most he’s walked since starting PT, and he still can’t use his right hand much, but all the scars were mostly covered by his clothes. You couldn’t really see them unless you knew where to look. He didn’t want them to feel sorry for him. Or to blame themselves if they saw how injured he actually got. It wasn’t their fault. They had no idea he even existed, so how can you blame yourself for what was done to him if you didn’t know about me. 

He took another deep breath and nodded his head. “I’m ready.” He said. 

Ami-san nodded and opened the door. 

_ ‘This is it.’ He thought. ‘Here we go.’ _

The door opened and the people inside stopped talking and turned to them. All eyes were now on them, on him. There were five people sitting at a round table. Two women and then the rest were men. No one said anything. Tobio was starting to get a bit shy with everyone just staring at him. 

He took a deep breath and calmed his nerves once again. “Um hi.” He said. “I’m Kageyama Tobio.” 

A girl stood up from her chair and slowly walked around the table. She was a few inches shorter than him and had pale skin and shoulder length black hair. But it was her eyes that Tobio recognized the most. She had crystal blue eyes. They were identical to his. 

_ ‘This is my sister’ He thought. _

He felt Iwaizumi let go of his hand. He didn’t even have time to process why because he felt arms wrap around him and a person’s head on his shoulder. He realized it was the girl that was just standing in front of him. He could feel his shoulder getting wet. So he figured she was crying. He didn’t understand why she was crying though. 

_ ‘Have I already done something wrong?’ He thought. ‘I’ve already made her cry.’ _

He felt her arms tighten around him, so he lifted his arms up and wrapped them around her.

“It’s so good to finally meet you Tobio.” She said as she pulled away and looked at him.

“I’m sorry that I made you cry.” He said.

She laughed and shook her head. “Don’t apologize.” She chuckled. “You did nothing wrong. These are happy tears.” 

He nodded. “So you're my sister, right?” He asked. “You look like me.”

She laughed and nodded her head. “Yes. I’m your older sister, Kageyama Miwa.” She said. “I’m 17 and in my second year of High school at Inarizaki High.” 

Tobio nodded. “I’m 14 and in my last year of middle school.” He said. 

“Miwa dear.” A woman behind Miwa said.

“Oh sorry Auntie.” She said as she let go of Tobio and moved away. 

The women and man walked over to Tobio and smiled. “It’s so very nice to finally meet you Tobio.” She said with a smile on her face. 

Tobio smiled. “It’s nice to meet you too Auntie and Uncle.” He said.

They both smiled at him. “It is so good to finally meet you Tobio.” His uncle said. 

His aunt turned to Ami-san and Iwaizumi and smiled. “Hello Kindaichi-san. It’s so good to finally meet you.” She said. 

“Please call me Ami. And it’s great to finally meet you both too.” She said.

Tobio’s aunt turned around and motioned for a boy with curly black hair to come over to them. 

_ ‘This must be my cousin.’ He thought.  _

“Tobio this is our son Keiji. He’s a year older then you are.” She said.

“It’s nice to finally meet you Tobio.” Keiji said.

“It’s nice to meet you too.” He said.

“I heard you play volleyball. So do I, and so does Miwa’s soulmate.” He said, gesturing to the guy with grey hair that was now standing next to Miwa. “I’m a setter.” 

Tobio’s eyes widened and he got really excited to know that his cousin was a setter just like him!

“I’m a setter too!” He exclaimed. Keiji smiled at seeing Tobio excited.

“Tobio, this is my soulmate Shinsuke Kita.” Miwa said.

“It’s nice to meet you Kageyama-kun.” Kita said.

“You can just call me Tobio.” He said. “It’s nice to meet you too.”

Tobio turned around and looked at Iwaizumi and smiled as he reached his hand out towards him. Iwaizumi took his hand and smiled. “This is one of my soulmates, Iwaizumi Hajime.” He said.

“Wait, you have two soulmates?” Miwa asked.

“Yeah, our other soulmate is an idiot and trained too hard during practice and sprained his ankle. So as punishment for that he wasn’t allowed to come this weekend.” Iwaizumi said.

“Well It’s nice to meet you Iwaizumi. I’m assuming you and your other partner also play volleyball?” Kita asked.

Iwaizumi nodded. “Yes, Oikawa, our other soulmate, is a setter and our team captain. I’m the ace and vice captain.” He said.

“Wow Tobio. That's so cool that you have two soulmates!” Miwa exclaimed.

“Yeah, they, along with my two friends, have been amazing these last few months.” He said blushing. He looked away trying to hide his blush but he knew that wasn’t working. 

Iwaizumi pulled him closer and kissed his head.

“Aw you guys are so cute together!” Miwa exclaimed. 

“Let’s sit and eat, everyone.” Tobio’s aunt said. 

They all sat down at the table and ordered lunch as they all continued talking. Pretty much all the questions were directed towards him. He hated having all the attention on him. He tried to answer all their questions the best that he could though. And the entire time Iwaizumi held his hand and rubbed his thumb over his hand. 

_ ‘Today has been amazing.’ He thought. _

They had stayed at the restaurant for hours. They stayed so long they ended up eating dinner there also. No one brought up his father and they only briefly asked about his injuries, which he was thankful for. By the time 7 pm rolled around they all decided it was time to leave. 

He ended up exchanging numbers with everyone. Miwa walked over to Tobio and wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tightly. 

“I’m so thankful to have you in my life. I promise I'm going to be the best big sister you deserve.” She said as she let him go and wiped her tears away. 

“Don’t cry Miwa.” He said.

Miwa smiled. “Your amazing Tobio.” She said. “You're a great kid and you have a great soulmate. I’m sure Oikawa is just as great too. I know they’ll continue to take great care of you back in Miyagi while i’m not there.” 

Tobio looked at her confused. “Wait I don’t have to move?” He asked.

“No Tobio. You don’t have to move.” His uncle said. 

Tobio looked at his aunt and uncle in shock. “We’d never ask you to leave your soulmates and move to Tokyo.” His aunt said.

Tobio’s eyes started to gloss over with tears. There it was. His biggest fear was having to leave Miyagi and leave his soulmates and friends. But that one sentence released so much stress from him. All those sleepless nights of worrying and now he doesn’t have to worry anymore. Tears rolled down his face and he felt arms wrap around him and he turned around and buried his head into Iwaizumi’s chest.

“Thank you Akaashi-san.” Iwaizumi said. 

“Continue to take care of him for us please.” His aunt said.

“I’ll never stop.” Iwaizumi said. 

Miwa and Keiji smiled at the two. 

They made it outside of the restaurant and waved goodbye to each other. 

“Don’t forget to text us Tobio!” Miwa yelled.

“Yes Miwa!” He yelled. 

They waved goodbye and the three of them started walking the opposite way going to their hotel. Nothing was said between them. When they arrived at the hotel Ami-san checked them in for the night and gave Iwaizumi their room key.

“Our train tomorrow leaves at 9 am so make sure you both are down here at 8 and well get breakfast on the way to the station.” Ami-san said. 

“Okay Ami-san. Have a good rest of your night.” Iwaizumi said. 

“Get some sleep you two. It’s been a long day.” She said as she wished them both good night and went into her hotel room. 

Iwaizumi turned and opened their hotel room and they both walked in. Tobio hasn’t said a single thing since leaving the restaurant. He was still in shock with the events that took place today. He was so happy that he didn’t have to move away and that his family accepted him and his soulmates. 

He felt arms circle around his waist and Iwaizumi’s chin rested on his shoulder. 

“Baby are you okay?” He asked.

“I don’t have to leave you and Tooru.” He said.

“No you don’t.” Iwaizumi said. “You're not going anywhere.”

“They accept me. I have a family now.” Tobio said. 

Iwaizumi kissed his shoulder. “How could they not want you?” He asked.

“I just wasn’t sure. I still had doubts but now those doubts are gone.” He said as he yawned. He was exhausted. It had been a long and emotional day. 

“No more doubts now baby. Let's get to bed early, you’ve had an emotional day.” He said. 

Tobio nodded. They both got ready for bed and then texted Oikawa to say goodnight and said they’d tell him about what happened when they see him tomorrow. Tobio eased himself into the bed and got under the covers. Today's events were now catching up with him. His legs were killing him. He wasn’t sure if he would be able to walk to the station tomorrow because of how sore his legs were. 

“My legs are killing me.” He said. 

Iwaizumi rolled over and wrapped his arms around his waist. “Tomorrow if they still hurt, we'll take a taxi to the station. But for now get some sleep.” He said. 

Tobio nodded. Iwaizumi kissed the back of Tobios neck. “I love you Tobio and I'm so proud of you.” He said.

  
  


“I love you too Hajime.” He said as he closed his eyes and fell off into a dreamless sleep. Things were starting to look up for him and now all he had to do was finish healing so he can get back to playing volleyball. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO HOW DID YOU LIKE IT? I'm sorry if any of the characters seem too ooc but I felt like I had to make some of them more ooc for this chapter. But I hope you enjoyed it! Comments and kudos are appreciated! I'd love to get your feedback too! See you guys next time!


End file.
